Lab Rats 2
by Damselindestress98
Summary: Molly never had too many friends, until Leo introduces her to Adam, Bree, and Chase. And now she's caught up in the crazy lives of bionic teenagers. Join her as she struggles with the stress of high school and keeping every one's emotions in check. Based on some of my favorite episodes!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story you guys! It's not the one I had in mind, but I saw the promo for the new season, and I was just hit with this idea for a character, like my kickin it story called "Good Lucky" It won't be every episode, but it will be some of my favorite ones! I hope you enjoy, Crush, Chop & Burn. **

I was walking to my locker for my science book; it was Friday, my favorite day of the week, as it is to most people.

But for some reason, I felt like today was going to be different, and then some idiot dropped their yogurt on my shoes, my brand new shoes, and then I was proven wrong, today was going to suck.

I heard some excited little yelps, and turned to see my only friend, Leo now Davenport, his mom had just gotten married to Donald Davenport, my favorite inventor. I did a report on him last year, and I got an A, not to brag or anything.

"Hey Leo!" I greeted as I walked towards him. Behind him stood a girl with blondish hair, and two guys, they all looked like they were really excited to meet me…and everything else.

"Hey Molly, these are my…step siblings, Adam, Bree, and Chase, guys this is my friends Molly." Leo introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Bree and I like ponies and girl things!" Bree shouted sticking her hand out in front of me. At first I was kind of creeped out, but I shook it anyway.

"Hi, I'm Molly and I like music and popcorn!" She laughed and let go of my hand. The bell rang, and Chase screeched and fell on the ground, spinning in a circle.

"What, was that?!" He asked.

"That's called a bell, it rings every forty minutes, eight times a day so…have fun with that." I said as I walked away to go to science class.

The next time I saw Leo and his siblings, was in gym class. I was debating it, but I walked over to them to say hi, I know I would want people to do that if I was new, and maybe it would give me some good karma.

"Hey guys!" I greeted cheerfully, they all smiled, except for Leo, who wasn't too happy about being in gym class, and neither was I.

Someone threw Bree the ball and she panicked "What do I do?" She squeaked.

"Throw it!" Leo shouted. And that she did, right into a guys face "To someone who's looking." Leo told her finally.

She ran over to him "Wow, you caught that with your face!" She shouted. I face palmed, what was it with these kids? It's like they're aliens or something.

"Just once, I'd like to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces!" Leo shouted.

"Why don't you?" Chase asked.

I laughed "Look at him, there's more meat on a dog bone!" I said, still laughing of course.

"Thanks Molly, what would I do without you?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"You'd be a friendless loser." I told him.

"True." He admitted. I walked over to the sidelines as Adam whispered something to Leo. And before I knew it, he was flying towards the basket screaming. I closed my eyes in anticipation for the loud crash I would hear, but it didn't come.

All I heard was cheering. I opened my eyes and saw Leo smiling at all the attention.

"I think I've been sucked into a parallel universe…" I mumbled to myself. I walked out of the gym to change back into my street clothes.

I would have left school then, because I didn't really want to hear people brag about being invited to that party that every one's going to, except for me because I wasn't invited. But, I wouldn't have gone anyway! It's not like I cared or anything!

But, unfortunately, I had to stay for the pep rally…I hate pep…

I was sitting on one of the bleachers, making fun of the cheerleaders in my mind, when I saw Adam trying to get the mascot to leave him alone, I laughed, but decide to go see what was happening. I went up to Leo and Chase, when I noticed something.

"Why are Adam's eyes turning red?" I asked, pointing over to the tall brunette boy standing over by the wall.

"Oh no!" Chase shouted running towards him. I think I'm going crazy, because I think I just saw lasers come out of his eyes, shooting the top of Dewey the Dingo's head…poor girl. But, back to the lasers!

The fire alarms went off and everyone panicked "Everyone, remain calm! statistics show, that at least 70% of us will survive if we do not panic." Chase tried to calm them down, but he ended up just being trampled.

I helped him up off of the bleachers and he thanked me. After everyone was out of the gym except for me, Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase, we saw Tasha and Mr. Davenport walk through the door.

We all stood in the middle of the gym, smiling innocently "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Davenport." I said sheepishly.

"Hello Molly." Tasha said.

"I can see this is a family affair, so, I'm gonna go now and let you guys handle this on your own, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I looked at Mr. Davenport's face "Or, you know, in December." I corrected myself, because considering the look on Donald's face, they were gonna be grounded for a while.

A while later, I was sitting at home when Leo called "Hello?" I asked.

"Molly, I need your help with something!" He said frantically.

"Leo, did you start another fire?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I need you to get that awesome party to come to my house."

"Leo, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most popular girl in school." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but your sister is." He pushed.

"Ok, but only if I can come!"

"You actually want to come to a party… with people…from school?" He asked.

"People do stupid things at parties, and I'm running low on blackmail material." I said. I hung up the phone and, although dreading it, shouted down the hall to my sister Ciara's room "Ciara! I need your contact information."

"Why should I help you?" She asked, stepping out of her room, her perfect blonde hair dangling off of her shoulders.

"Because, I can name every time you snuck out when you were grounded, and I might just accidentally tell mom all of them.." She interrupted me.

"Alright, what do you want?" She asked. I smiled in victory, as I told her about the party.

The party was a big hit, well, for other people it was, I was running around like crazy trying to keep teenagers from destroying a million dollar house because Leo was too busy with other things. He even disappeared for a couple of minutes and came back with Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Hey Molly, how did you get your sister to call all of these people?" Leo asked.

"I know things Leo, things most people don't want me knowing." I said mysteriously.

"Well, thanks for knowing those things Molly!" Bree said running towards me.

"Don't- ok, you're hugging me." I said, trying to regain myself from almost falling over from the hug. When I noticed something across the room "Hey Jimmy, get your head out of there, it's a microwave!" I shouted walking away.

I heard shouts of excitement and I turned toward the couch where Adam and Chase were jumping up and down on the tan cushions "Guys, get down, you're going to get the couch dirty!" I shouted at them, motioning to their shoes.

"Good golly miss Molly, calm down, we're just having a little fun." Chase said jumping off the couch.

"Yeah, you might want to try it sometime." Adam said.

I gave him a look and said "Ok, ignoring the annoying nickname, I can have fun, watch!" I slipped off my shoes and jumped on the couch "See, I told you-" I paused when I turned to the door and saw Donald and Tasha standing in the door way "This party was a bad idea Leo! Shame on you!" I covered up my mistake, still standing on the couch.

"Ms. Jenkins, please get off of my couch." Donald asked.

"Yes sir." I jumped off of the couch quickly.

"Molly, does your mother know you're here?" Tasha asked.

"Of course she knows I am at your house." I told her.

"Does she know there was a party at our house?" Donald asked. I thought for a minute.

"She's going to know now isn't she?" I asked knowingly, they nodded slowly. I sighed "I'll call her myself, when she gets mad she starts yelling in French." I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom's number. She finally picked up "Hey mom" There was a loud shout in French from the other line "I think she already knows…" I trailed off. I turned to Bree and the guys and whispered "Good luck." Before heading out the door "Mom, slow down, I'm on my way home-I can't understand you!" I shouted through the phone.

I shut the door behind me, and started to walk away when I realized I forgot my bag "Mom, I'll talk to you when I get home, I forgot my bag in- I DON'T KNOW FRENCH!" I shouted and hung up the phone.

I was about to walk through the door when I heard Leo say something that made me stop and think "I just wanted to give them one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases." Their what now?

"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers." Donald said. Ok, this is getting weird "Look, the funs over, as of tomorrow you are all being relocated permanently." Geez, he talked to these kids like they were some kind of robots…wait, maybe…NAH!

"Where are we going?" Bree asked.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training." Training for what?!

"But this is home, this is where I get my meaty flavored pellets." Adam said. Were they hamsters?

I kind of zoned out for the rest of the conversation, but I heard Leo say something about them being his best friends, have to admit, that kind of stung.

When I was sure it was safe, I walked back into the house to grab my bag, and Donald was the only one left in the room "Just, forgot my bag…" I swiped my messenger bag off of the couch.

"Did you hear that conversation?" Donald asked.

'Was I supposed to?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"No."

"Then no, I did not hear it…good night." And with that, I walked out the door, and this time, I went home.

I went over to Leo's house to walk over to school with him, he told me that Donald had made robots that looked exactly like Adam, Bree, and Chase, and that, I had to see to believe.

I walked in and saw them sitting at the island in the kitchen "What's shaking bacon!" I shouted when I walked through the door.

"Molly, you're here, in my house, where the robots are…" Leo said in a weird tone that I can't describe.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to walk to school together, and I wanted to see how real these robots actually looked." I walked past the counter and looked at their faces "Woah! These are scary real!" I shouted.

"Yeah, they are, not let's go." Leo tried to pull me towards the door, but I wanted to keep looking at the robots.

"We've got time, I want to get a closer look at these things and make sure this isn't one of those practical jokes and you're just telling me they're gone, when actually they're the robots!" I laughed.

"Ha, yeah, that would be weird." Leo laughed worriedly.

"Wow, they even got the freckles in the right place." I said getting kind of close to the Chase robot.

"Not so close M! They like their personal space, if you get too close they might go rogue on us and start chopping off heads!" Leo said doing some weird arm movements.

"Oh, well in that case, let's go to school, I'd like to keep my head for at least another day." I grabbed my bag off of the counter where I had set it down, and I walked out of the house with Leo on my tail.

After the last bell, Leo was out of that classroom faster than I could even close my book "Ugh, Leo! Stop running so fast, you know I can't run fast in high temperatures!" I shouted as I ran after him.

We ended up running all the way back to his house "Where are the robots? I ran all the way home,a nd I wasn't even being chased!" Leo said excitedly as we busted through the door.

"Yes you were, I just wanted a glass of water I didn't want to give you a wedgie." I told him as Donald handed me a glass of water.

"Leo, the robots are gone, we just dropped them off at the recycling facility." Tasha told us. Leo sprayed his water all over the kitchen counter.

"You did what?" He shouted.

"Yeah, they're being melted down as we speak." Donald told us.

"No, we have to get them, they're not robots they're real!" Leo said. I'm starting to think these robots weren't such a good idea.

"This is why I didn't want those things around, he's delusional." Tasha whispered, I nodded in agreement.

"No, it's really Adam, Bree, and Chase, you have to believe me there isn't much time!" Leo panicked.

"Leo, stop it." Tasha urged.

"Well I believe him." I said.

"You do?" They all asked in unison.

"What ever makes him sleep at night." I answered.

Tasha and Donald left the room and Leo started to walk towards the door "Leo, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to safe my best friends." He said.

"Ok, ignoring how much that stung, I'm coming to help you." I said walking towards him.

"I thought you didn't believe me?" He asked.

"Well you seem pretty sure about this, and I figure if I help you, you'll tell me what the heck is up with these kids, it's like they've never seen a locker before!" I shouted.

Leo laughed a little, and we left to the recycling facility.

Leo told me it would be a good idea to hide in the garbage pile and maybe it would take us to Bree and the guys, but boy was he wrong.

The next thing I knew we were falling at a 100 miles per hour. Luckily there was a pile of garbage to break our fall…never thought I'd say that…

"Molly, Leo?" Adam asked.

"No, it's Oprah and Gale, get us out of here!" Leo shouted.

"'Come on Molly, get in the garbage truck' you said 'It'll be safe' you said." I mimicked Leo. He glared at me, which I gladly returned.

All this steam came out of the floor and the wall started moving closer "AHHHHH!" Leo and I screeched as we pushed the wall, thinking it would go back.

And, for some stupid reason, Adam, Bree, and Chase thought it would be a good idea to join us on the side of certain death!

"What are you guys doing here?" Chase asked.

"We came to save you." I told them.

"Aw, thanks we're good, nice girl." Adam said motioning to me.

I rolled my eyes just as Bree shouted "Come on let's do this!"

"Ok, Leo and Molly grab on to Adam, we're gonna surround you and we'll all go through it together." Chase explained.

"Hey, what's that?" Leo asked pointing to a big red button on the wall. He smacked it and everything suddenly shut down.

"That would be the off button." Chase said.

"Oh, you guys didn't see that?' Adam asked. I shook my head but couldn't help smiling at his stupidity.

"What were you kids thinking?" Donald asked once we were back at the house.

Adam did some ridiculous voice and Chase made a plea to take him back to the recycling center.

"Leo, why didn't you just tell us that Adam, Bree, and Chase were still here?" Tasha asked.

"Because I was trying to protect my friends" Ouch "And I'm still going to protect them" He walked up to Mr. Davenport "That's right, you want to send them away, you have to go through me first, it's go time little man! It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog, and there's a whole lot of fight in this little doggie." He started jumping up and holding his fists up like he could actually do some damage.

"Leo, calm down, they're not going anywhere."

"Oh, please Mr. Davenport can't you at least-Wait what?" I asked standing up from the couch.

"After seeing you guys risk your lives for each other I realized that maybe I've been focusing on training the super human side of you and I forgot all about the human part." They were super humans?

"You're super humans?! This is the best day ever!" I shouted excitedly.

"You're teenagers, bionic or not you deserve to experience teenager things like school, and cell phones-" Bree interrupted him.

"Yes, a cell phone! I'm living the dream!" Bree shouted hopping up from the couch, only to be shot down.

"Maybe there's a way that you can live here, go to school and go on missions. On one condition, no one can ever find out about your abilities" I did a little wave from behind Leo "With the exception of Molly." I smiled "And you have to learn how to control your emotions so you don't glitch." Donald told them.

They all made sounds of approval "Welcome home." Donald said. Adam cheered and shot plasma grenades out of his hands. My life just got a whole lot crazier.

"So let me get this straight, Mr. Davenport, created you and you have special abilities to allow you to go on world saving missions?" I asked as I paced back and forth in the lab.

"Yup, I have super senses, Bree has Super agility, and Adam has super strength." Chase explained.

"So, basically, I have super hero best friends?" I suggested.

"Yeah pretty much." Bree said.

"This…is…AWESOME!" I squealed as I gave them all a hug.

I think I could get used to this…

**So, tell me what you guys think about this story, this was basically just a prologue so Molly will be better described in the next chapter. So, just tell me what you guys think, I'm going to continue with this story unless no one shows interest in it after a while. So, please review, and I'll hopefully update soon. **

**Till next time, **

**Emma**


	2. Commando App

**Commando App **

"Ok guys, you have been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a soul bruising confidence crushing apocalyptic environment…high school." Donald said, we were in the lab with Adam, Bree, and Chase, testing their glitches "Bree and Adam, your glitches are fairly stable" Davenport started.

"Yes, I'm going to high school!" Bree cheered happily.

"I'm fairly stable!" Adam was just equally as excited about something completely different.

"But Chase I am still concerned about your commando app." Donald said.

"Commando app, put on some underpants we're going to school!" Leo shouted.

"Yeah Chase, that's not exactly how you make friends in the outside world." I pointed out.

"In the case of an imminent threat, Chase's Commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brut I like to call Spike." Donald said walking behind Chase "It's kind of like a flight or fight thing, except I took out the flight because that's boring, and I replaced it with a testosterone level of like a uh Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion, hybrid that's mad." He explained excitedly.

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport, I promise that Spike won't show his ugly head." Chase said.

"You mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing clubs?" Mr. Davenport asked, I have a feeling this is where there is supposed to be a flashback.

"I'm still coughing up tensile." Adam shook his head in horror.

"You know, letting Chase going to school isn't such a good idea, I can't risk Spike getting out." Mr. Davenport said walking away.

"Come on big D, Chase has to come, with these guys I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria." Leo said walking after him.

"That's right ya'll, put on your coats cause I'm about to ride your tail." I said pretending to ride a horse.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he stays out of trouble, right guys?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it's all for one and one for all, unless you guys make me look bad, then I'm dropping you lamos." Bree said.

"I can't miss school, this is the beginning to my academic achievements and career trajectory, I mean, the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere." Chase said.

"Ok, but I better not get a call from the art teacher saying Spike ripped out her larynx." Donald agreed.

"Actually she wouldn't be able to talk because…Spike ripped out her larynx." I explained.

"The point is just keep him out of trouble." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam found his boxing gloves and accidentally punched Chase in the stomach "I'm sorry, but if he's that close to the gloves it's gonna happen." Adam admitted.

We all walked into the cafeteria, only to be greeted by the sight, of my worst enemy…Principal Perry. I hate that woman "She has the temperament of a junk yard dog stuffed into a really bad pants suit." Leo summed up, and he did a really good job too.

She shouted at a boy with a tongue ring and ran off after him "This is my chance for romance" Bree said spotting a boy from across the room "In the movies, the new girl always drops her books and the cute boy with the soulful eyes picks them up." Bree dropped her books and they dispersed all over the ground. My English teacher walked into the cafeteria and, unfortunately, slipped on Bree's books "Sorry, I'm new." She apologized.

"Oh, no…" I mumbled.

"What is it?" Chase asked. I pointed over to a table full of cheerleaders and Adam.

"Oh no, he can't sit there, that's where the football players sit with their girlfriends, and they enjoy finding clever places to put your pudding!" Leo shouted.

"They're actually talking to him, they're gonna get tired of talking about shapes and colors eventually." Chase said excitedly walking over to the table, Bree, Leo, and I soon followed.

"Hey…" Leo said looking at a cheerleader "You need to leave." He whispered over to Chase "How's it going?" He asked the cheerleader "You're in grave danger." He whispered again to Chase.

We all turned to the doors as the football plays came in, loudly I might add. I exchanged a worried look with Leo before trying my best to hide behind Chase's chair, even though he wouldn't be much help cause, I mean, look at him…

"Hey," One of the guys grabbed Chase's head and turned it to face him "That's my seat, get lost before I use you like a napkin." He high fived one of his friends and laughed, even though it wasn't even funny.

"Chase, we should probably go, he's not very absorbent." Bree laughed. I had to dunk out of the way, so she wouldn't step on me.

From what I could here, the football player who's name I just could not remember, spilled a cup of water all over the table "Oh no, a spill! I think I'm going to wipe it up with your face." Chase was lifted up from the chair and I got slightly worried.

But then I heard a bone cracking sound and the chair was pushed back "Think again bubble neck, I'm gonna rip out your knee caps and use them as hockey pucks." A deep voice said, I had to stand up before I realized that it was Chase talking.

I ran over to the guys in a panic "Is this Spike?" I asked worriedly, Bree and Adam nodded.

Chase threw the guy back and he put his arms out "You have no idea who you're messing with, pudding cups!" He shouted. Two nerds handed him two pudding cups.

Chase was breathing heavily "I'll take those." He grabbed the two cups and squeezed them, causing their contents to squirt all over the foot ball players.

"You're dead!" The boy shouted, wiping the pudding from his face.

Chase screamed in his face and he backed up "Ok, you're just lucky that we have to go to the reading center right now." And with that, he ran out of the room.

"Take a seat compadres, this is our table now." Chase-I mean, Spike said sitting down and putting his feet up.

"Um, I think I'll just go to class…" I trailed off walking out of the cafeteria, but Leo stopped me.

"Molly, this is all we've ever dreamed of, being the cool kids! We can do anything now!" He told me.

"That's your dream Leo, I like the way my life is now and I don't want to end up like" I glanced back at "Spike" Who was totally taking advantage of the attention "Well, like that." I walked out of the cafeteria. I didn't like this new Chase, I like the old one, you know…as a friend. And I didn't want to be popular, I wanted to stay the same, I didn't want to turn into my sister the most popular girl in school, who I kind of, maybe, sort of despise.

Later that day, I was getting stuff out of my locker when the guys came walking down the hallway "Make way for the Alpha Dogs. Woof woof woof!" Leo shouted, I rolled my eyes as I shut my locker.

"Hey Molly, want to sit with us at lunch?" Bree asked walking up to her.

"I'm not sure, is Spike going to be joining us because, I would like to eat my pudding, and I'm afraid I'll upset him and end up wearing it." I said.

Just as I said that, Chase suddenly stopped puffing out his chest and shrunk back down "Commando App disengaged? Guys why was I in Commando mode?" Chase asked.

"You were in Commando Mode?" Bree lied.

"I didn't see any Commando Mode." Leo also lied.

"You looked fine to me." I too lied.

"Oh, that's good everyone keep lying." Adam just totally blew our cover.

"You guys were supposed to look out for me!" Chase shouted.

"Well, if it counts for anything, _I_ didn't like Spike." I told him, he just gave me a look and I knew I wasn't helping much.

"Chase you should've seen yourself, you sucker punched the quarterback, and covered the defensive line in pudding." Leo told him.

Chase groaned "Yeah, if Spike doesn't come back by the time the team gets back from the reading center, I think it's safe to say you won't make it through your first day of school." I told him sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's why it's so important to get him back. Get lost before I use you like a napkin!" Leo pushed pass me and started to smack Chase, he even tried to pick him up, but to no avail, because he was, well, Leo "Yeah, this isn't gonna work." I shook my head in agreement.

I agreed to sit with them at lunch to make sure we didn't have an unwanted guest…aka Spike "There's Trent" That's what his name was! "I better go apologize." Chase said, starting to stand up.

"Slow it up buttercup!" Bree pulled him back down.

"Mail him a greeting card it's so much more personal." Leo said.

"And a lot less life threatening." I added.

"Hey look guys, the cheerleaders cut up by food into tiny little pieces, I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw." Adam said excitedly "Mm, gibblety." He said after sucking up a piece. I grimaced and pushed my food away.

"Hey new kid, come here!" Principal Perry shouted, walking into the cafeteria. Chase quickly shot up and walked over to her, a nervous look on his face "Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" Chase thought for a minute "No, you don't , because my football players don't get humiliated!" She shouted in Chases face.

"They look pretty humiliated to me." I said pointing over to Trent who just got hit in the head with a trash bag.

"Don't talk back to me Ms. Jenkins." She shouted at me. I shrunk down in my seat and popped a carrot into my mouth.

"I know what sportsmanship is about, because I was the chammer on the North Pacific roller derby championship team." Perry bragged. I tried to hide my laughter in my hand.

"Quite an accomplishment." Chase complimented.

"Don't mock me squash face!" She shouted at him "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped out, one zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen." Perry told him.

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra." Chase tried to suck up again.

"It's a referee you desk dockey." Chase cowered "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast, you will not undermine the mural of my team, evacuate this table…NOW!" She shouted at us, we all scurried out of our seats.

Chase grew tall again "Watch who you're talking to sports bra!" He shouted "I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your failure." He said.

"Do you think this spike thing is getting out of hand?" Leo asked.

"He might have crossed the line at sports bra." I nodded at Bree's words.

"I had to quit because of that accident." Perry said.

"Quit, or move out of the state in shame?" Spike asked.

"He doesn't know!" Perry shouted at everyone.

"Why don't you hop In your economy car, and toddle on home to your six cats, and your online bingo tournament." Spike told her.

"Jokes on you, I have five cats! Ha!" Touché…

She walked over to Trent and they talked for a while, and she walked back over with the rest of the football team "Alright kid, I'll make you a deal, let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way, with a bone crushing grudge match on the football field." Principal Perry said.

"We're in, me, him, her, her…and him." Spike said pointing to all of us.

"Your band of nobodies versus my fighting Dingos." Principal Perry said.

"Who she calling a nobody, I got half a BFF necklace today." Bree said.

"I have the other have." I squealed, giving her a high five.

"Winner takes table, and glory" Trent whispered something to Principal Perry "And Trent gets a date with curly top over there." She said pointing to me.

My eyes got wide and I squeaked worriedly "Um, mam, as much as I would like to flex my football fanciness" Cue football pose "Girl's soccer has the field tonight." Leo pointed out. Oh thank goodness.

"Oh, just as well, I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds… so let's take it to the dog park across the street!" Perry shouted, running out of the cafeteria with the football team.

"Am I the only one who's going to need a fresh pair of pants before we start?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but at least you won't have to go on a date with brainless bob when we lose." I said, plopping back down in my chair sadly, and banging my head on the table.

A couple hours later, we were all lined up in front of the football team "This doesn't seem fair." Leo said, walking back over to us.

"Alright, let's huddle." I said.

"Huh?"

"Pardon me?"

"I huddled before I got here."

"Oh, right, you guys don't know how to play football." Leo said. I whined and stomped my feet on the ground "Ok, we need to stop that team from getting into out end zone and scoring a-" There were some shouts from the other team, and before we knew it, they were scoring a "Touchdown." Leo said from the ground.

A while later in the game, it was Dingos-7 and Alpha Dogs-0. Yeah, I'm not good at football.

"Alright Adam, you squat down right here, and when I say hike, you pass the ball to my hand which will be right here." Leo put his hand between Adam's legs.

"Woah, it's football not hand ball." Adam said, standing up.

"Hey nugget" Spike said "Quit sucking air and hike me the ball, like this." Spike hiked him the ball and Leo panicked, two foot ball players came over and picked him up, caring him to the end zone and scoring another point.

**~Scene Change~ **

"Losing makes me want to rip out my own intestines and wear them as sweat bands." Spike scowled.

"Ok" Leo told him "The only way we're going to win is if we use your super speed, your super strength, your super nutty split personality, and Trent's love for you." Ew.

We all huddled and came up with a plan "Hey, is that a biggie burger truck pulling up?" Leo pointed off into the distance.

"I'm not that stupid." Trent said. Now it's my turn.

"Hey, Trent!" I shouted in a voice that made me want to throw up.

"Hi Molly." He said dreamily. Why did he have to like me, I'm not even that cute!

"Oh, guess not, hike!" Leo shouted.

Bree had run in-between them and tied their shoes together, so when they tried to run, they were stuck.

Adam and Ch- Spike, ran at them and they scored a point. We all cheered and did our touchdown dances while Spike looked at us with judging eyes.

We had seven seconds left, and it was probably us who were going to lose, which meant I would be going on a date with Trent… this is so not my day…

"Ok, we have time for one more play, Spike you've scored every touchdown today, you score one more and we win." Leo said.

"Give me the ball, if I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I failed." Spike said, strutting away "Wait, where am I? And, am I wearing a jockstrap?" Chase asked…wait..Chase.

"No, it's Chase, we need Spike to win, where is he? Where is Spike?" I shouted shaking Chases helmet, Adam pulled me away from him, so I wouldn't cause any brain damage.

"Let's go, I have dinner reservations at seven!" Trent shouted, winking at me.

"I told you, I don't want to be Spike, I've been waiting for my first day of school for 15 years and now I don't even remember it." Chase said.

"Chase, I like you just the way you are, being Chase…except for when I have a choice between going on a date with Trent, and not going on a date of Trent, in which case… SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!" I shouted grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Look," Chase started, pulling my hands off of his shoulders "We can still win this thing, and if we don't what do we have to lose?" He asked.

"Our table."

"Popularity"

"My dignity"

"Everything"

We all listed reason to win "Here's what we're going to do, I'll throw a flea flicker pass to you" Leo said to Chase.

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass." He said.

"Adam assume to position." Leo told him.

"Alright, but this is the last time I'm doing this." Adam pointed at us to make sure we got what he was saying.

"Ready, hike!" Leo yelled after Perry blew her whistle.

We carried out the play smoothly, until it came to Chase throwing the "Perfect" pass "You all look like scribbles!" He shouted.

Two players totally clothes lined Chase, and then dog piled on him "Game over, Dingo's win!" Perry shouted.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted, dropping on the ground.

"See you at seven Molly!" Trent shouted.

I was still sitting on the ground when the guys walked up to me "Molly's got a date, Molly's got a date" They sang. I took my current position as a weapon and hit them all in the shin, they screeched in pain.

"You got hit by a girl, you got hit by a girl." Bree and I sang.

….

I slammed the door to the Davenport's house and stomped in "Hey Molly, don't you have your own house?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"No, I have my own apartment." I told him "But I had Trent drop me off here, so he wouldn't know where I actually live." I told them.

"That bad huh?" Bree asked.

"No kidding! He actually called me before he showed up, and told me what he was wearing, so that we could match!" I told them.

"Molly, you left your bag in my car, I thought I would bring it up to you!" I looked at the door, and then at me bag that was hanging on my shoulder.

"Is there a back door in this house?" I asked. They all pointed through the hallway, and that's where I ran, never looking back.


	3. Leo's Jam

**Hey guys! Thanks to Dog Lover234 and Calidoria for reviewing, it meant a lot to me! I'm going to be doing Leo's Jam today, but, it's not going to be exactly like the episode, I'm going to make the girl that all the guys like, Molly's sister Ciara, because I think it would be a better plot, and I can't get a hold of the episode so I don't really remember the girls name…but after this episode I'm going to have to skip ahead quite a bit because all of the earlier episodes aren't on the website anymore and I can't find them anywhere else. But I hope you enjoy Leo's Jam! **

Bree and I were standing by my locker picking out guys who we were going to ask out to the girl's choice dance "Hey, ladies, what are you doing?" Leo asked walking up to us.

"Picking out our dates for the school dance." I told him. This guys named Kevin walked into the hallway and Bree pointed at him excitedly.

"Kevin? I don't know, he's nice, got great hair, tall….go ask him out before I do!" I shouted pushing her towards him.

"So Molly, you are you going to ask to the dance?" Chase asked.

I panicked "I don't know, a….a guy." I winced at my terrible excuse.

"Well, which guy?" Adam asked. Can't you just take my answer and go on with your lives?

"I don't know, what's with all the questions? Can't I be undecided about something?" I shouted.

"Oh Molly, there is no shame in going to the dance alone…" Leo told me, trying to put an arm around my shoulders, but that's the good thing about being tall.

"I'm not going alone Leo, I'm going with someone, I'm going with" I looked around the hallway and spotted a kid throwing away an apple "Cory" Cue kid turning his combination lock "Combono." I lied.

"Corey Combono?' Chase asked.

"Yeah, he's… Italian, he doesn't go to this school though so don't try looking for him, because he's not here, he goes to a private school, one of those really fancy ones that they have wooden lockers….and chefs that put fancy herbs in your lunch." I lied again…I'm bad at this.

"What's the name of the school?" Leo asked.

"Capricorn academy." I'm new at this.

"I've never heard of that school before." Chase pointed out.

"It's real!" I shouted, and ran away, I'm in deep you guys…

Later that day, I was in the hall when I saw a row of lockers on the ground on top of Adam… wait…They're on top of Adam!

"Adam, are you ok?" I asked as I ran over to him.

"Sh! Do you want to blow our cover Jenkins?" Leo hissed at me. I didn't have time to respond because my sister walked in and I decided to hide, because I didn't really want her talking to me.

While I was hiding I saw Leo pick up the row of lockers right off of Adam, and suddenly, everything was clear, Leo was trying to impress my sister Ciara, but turns out she was more of the victim type instead of the hero, and ended up asking Adam, who of course said yes.

I walked out of my hiding spot, only to run right into Ciara "Watch where you're going!" She shouted at me. I rolled my eyes, she didn't really like me, well, at school she didn't, the rules were simple "Don't embarrass your sister at school sweetheart." my mother would say "Don't speak to me at school." my sister would say.

I don't mind those rules, but I would at least like my sister to tell people she knows I exist, I mean, we do live with each other.

"Molly, can you please tell Adam he can't go to the dance with Ciara?" Leo asked.

"You can't go to the dance with Ciara." I said.

"Thank you."

"Because she's my sister." I told them.

"What?' They all shouted.

"Leo, you knew that!" I told him.

"No, I knew your sister was popular, but I didn't know what kind of popular. I mean, she could have been a cheerleader, class president…" He trailed off.

"Well she's the kind of popular where, you don't really do anything special, you're just pretty and you get everything." I scowled.

"You don't like your sister do you?" Chase asked.

"Not one bit." I said "Which is why Adam should not go out with her, she'll end up leaving you standing by the wall, while she goes and dances with the quarter back. Or, she'll tell your mom you're in the car, when you're actually in a gas station bathroom in Nevada…took me three showers to get that smell out of my hair." I shivered, remembering the memory.

They all gave me a weird look "Well, maybe she'll be jealous of you when you show up with Corey Combono on Friday night, he sounds like a real charmer." Chase teased.

"Yeah, he is, he's fantastic, he even plays rugby, and the xylophone." I ran away so they wouldn't be able to ask me any more questions.

The next day I found out that Ciara had dumped Adam, and asked Chase to the dance, so I decided to confront her "Hey sis!" I shouted, mostly to her friends her were standing behind her.

"What, I don't have a sister, I don't even know who you are" Her friends walked off "I told you not to talk to me at school." She hissed.

'Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on getting two dates to the dance." I said sarcastically.

"What, are you talking about? I only have one." She said.

"Really, because I strictly remember you having Adam as a date yesterday, and now you have Chase as a date, so…"

"Oh, that's right, you were going to ask Chase, oh, must have slipped my mind… sorry." She said as she walked away, it totally didn't slip her mind….

So, it was the day of the dance, and I was going to show up…with no Corey Combono on my arm, or anyone for that matter….I hate my sister.

But, I was going anyway, I just wanted to be there for the guys when they all got their hearts crushed, because I know that's what's going to happen.

I got to the gym in the nick of time apparently, because Chase was doing this….I'm going to call it a dance but at some points it looked like he was having a seizure, and I got a little worried.

Afterword, my sister walked away from him and went over to Adam, ha, I knew it! I should have put money on this…

Chase cam sulking over to me "So, who was right?" I asked.

"Molly was right…" He answered sadly.

"Who should you listen to more often?"

"Molly."

"Who should you dance with?" I asked.

"Molly." Chase smiled.

"I was going to say Margret Simpson over there, but ok." I joked. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the dance floor.

We saw Adam throw Ciara up to the ceiling, and Leo's special dance moment, but we ignored them (for the most part) because we knew this was the only chance we were going to have to dance with each other without being made fun of because Adam, Bree, and Leo were all busy.

"Molly!" Bree shouted running over to me "Your high heel idea, totally worked, I've only fallen on my face twice!" She told me holding up two fingers.

"That's great, I knew it would work." I said excitedly. She walked away and I turned to Chase.

"Wow, we should really start listening to you." He said.

"I know, that's what I've been telling you! I'm a smart person, and it's time you guys noticed it." I joked.

The rest of the night, after Ciara left, Bree, Adam, and Leo came over and hung out with us for the rest of the night.

That night, I realized something.

And…I'm not going to tell you what it is!


	4. Back From the Future

**Like I told you guys in the last chapter, I'm going to skip ahead quite a bit. So this chapter is…BACK FROM THE FUTURE! As you can see I'm very excited. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

I was at home, making a smoothie when Leo called me "Speak." I said answering the phone.

"Hey Molly, what are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"Making a smoothie." I answered.

"Well, you might want to get over here, now." He told me, his tone getting a little more worried sounding.

"But Leo, my smoothie." I whined, stomping my foot on the ground in protest.

"Put it in a to- go cup Jenkins we got a situation!" He shouted into the phone.

"Fine, I'll be right over." I said, grabbing my travel cup, grabbing my bag and running out the door.

"So, what's so important that you had to drag me all the way over her before eight o'clock?" I asked walking into the lab.

"The worlds gonna end today in a firey explosion!" Leo shouted, waving his arms side to side in a dramatic motion.

"Today? But today's cupcake day." I whined.

"Leo, I already told you, the worlds not going to end; Adam, Bree and Chase have all the training they need to get this situation under control again." Donald calmed him down.

"So, I came over here for no reason? That's stupid." I mumbled taking a sip of my smoothie.

"I don't know Big D. I think these guys are gonna need some back up." Leo sang, doing his superman pose. He nudged me, and I mimicked him.

"Yeah, and that's why you're going to be "Back up" here in the lab, with me." Mr. Davenport mocked Leo (and I guess me too) while the guys laughed.

Adam made some stupid, yet laughable, joke and Donald yelled at him. But we all stopped laughing when a bright flash, and loud scream, came from the corner of the room. As the orb got closer to the floor we all started to panic.

When the light shut off to reveal a tall boy sitting in a low chair, we all screamed, and I hid behind the counter with Bree.

"Nobody panic, probably just the cable guy." Donald said calmly.

"C'mon big D. I just came from seven years in the future. Your time machine actually worked! It's me, Leo." The boy said standing up.

"Woah, the cable guy has the same name as you." Adam said in awe.

"Wait, if you're actually me, you know the secret hand shake I made up in case I ever became a spy." Leo said walking over to "Leo" and doing a hand shake "Oh my gosh it is me!" Leo shouted excitedly.

"Whoa, I never thought you would get that tall." I admitted.

~Theme Song~

After zoning in and out I decided to actually join the conversation when they started talking more about time travel "So, how did time traveling feel? Did your body weight and mass increase as you accelerated at light speed?" Donald asked cooly.

"I pressed a button, felt a lot of wind, and there was a big flash, but yeah, mass and speed stuff." Big Leo told him.

"So, future Leo" I started, pushing through Adam, Bree, and Chase "What happens to me in the future?" I asked, Chase interrupted him before he could answer me.

"Molly, I'm sure he can't tell us with all that space time continuum stuff." He said.

"Shut up Chase I want to hear my awesome life." I said pushing him back.

"Well, you merry rich, have your own clothing line, and own five Villas in Italy and Monte Carlo." Future Leo answered my question.

"Yes! I'm awesome!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air.

It was time for the bionics to go on their mission so they were leaving "Be careful!" I shouted quickly before they left the room.

"Why didn't you bring future Adam, Bree, and Chase with you? Let me guess you just jumped into the machine and went without them, that is so future me." Leo said smiling.

"Actually, that's why I came back, Adam, Bree, and Chase, don't make it to the future."

"What?!" We all shouted.

"Oh no, Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Adam shouted running back into the lab "Forgot to pack my pudding." He said, grabbing the dessert off the table.

…

"What do you mean Adam, Bree, and Chase don't make it to the future?" Mr. Davenport whispered as we walked out of the elevator.

"Molly sent me back with a video that will explain it all." Future Leo said, setting something on the counter. No more than two seconds later, a screen was projected in the air.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a holophone." Future Leo said.

'I invented to holophone?" Big D. asked.

"No, but you did wait in line six days to get one." Future Leo pointed out. I was anticipating the video because I wanted to see what I would look like in the future. All this athletic stuff I do better pay off.

The video began and I turned all of my attention towards it "Hey Big D. Leo, younger me" Future me said through the video. I was shocked; I looked almost exactly the same, just with lighter hair, and really a nice office dress. I looked like my mother.

"I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about, but first, Molly, how great do we look?" I asked myself (ok, that sentence was really weird) I laughed and nodded "That athletic stuff really pays off." Yes! Score one for Molly!

"Anyway, back to business, Big D. couldn't bring himself to make this video so he asked me to do it. He sent Leo back to tell you to stop from sending Adam, Bree, and Chase on the particle collider mission." Future Molly said sadly "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why, and I guess I'll tell you. Adam, Bree, and Chase don't come back from the mission." I said slowly.

I (the present me, not the future one) had to try and hold back tears "Donald says to send and automated rover in their place, it's the only way to save them. Please, don't let them go." Future me stared into the camera sadly, almost pleadingly "I have to go, but one more thing, Molly, every time you feel sad just tell yourself you're going to own five villas in seven years." That made me feel a little better.

"How could I send them on that mission?" Donald asked himself.

"And how could you lose your hair with so many over the counter trusted remedies?" Leo asked.

"If Adam, Bree or Chase hear any of this, it'll shake their confidence on later missions, promise me, you won't tell them." We all promised and he started towards the lab, when Adam, Bree and Chase came out.

"Good to go Mr. Davenport, we'll check in once we reach Delta point." Chase said.

"No" Donald shouted "I mean, the mission's off." He corrected himself.

"But you said it was urgent." Adam reminded him.

"Did I say urgent? I think I meant urging, as in, urging you not to go." He told them.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Because I'm sending an automated rover who can shut down the collider via remote, as soon as I build it." Donald coughed.

When they tried to protest Donald shouted at them "Thank you, future big D. would be proud of you." Future Leo said.

"Or should we say Bald-D?" Leo asked, we all started laughing really hard, while Donald just stood there.

I was kind of out of it at school, I knew that Mr. Davenport had told them not to go on the mission, but, I couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to go anyway, so for the whole day I followed them around, making sure they didn't leave my sight.

After school I found out that Leo had told them the real reason Big D. didn't want them to go on the mission when I went over to his house to help him get ready for his date with Janelle.

I was fixing his jacket sleeves Whoa, be gentle, handsome is delicate." He told me. I chuckled and walked over to sit on the couch.

As Leo went over to open the door, he paused and pulled something off of it "It's a note from Adam, Bree and Chase, they went on the mission!" He shouted, holding up an orange piece of paper "_Dear Mr. Davenport, we went to stop the collider; we know we don't come back but that's a small price to pay to save you, Leo, Molly and the rest of the world. P.S. Sorry we get blowned up." _Leo read.

"I'm guessing that last part was Adam." He finished.

"Well, what are we waiting for, we have to go save them!" I shouted, running towards the lab.

"No, Molly, we can't, it's too dangerous." Future Leo tried to stop me.

"No, Molly's right, I'm the one who screwed up by telling Adam, Bree and Chase their fate, if they don't come back I'll never forgive myself." Leo said.

"That's two against one future boy, let's go!" I said as we all ran towards the lab.

…..

Leo and I were running as fast as we could to the room where Adam, Bree and Chase were so that we could get to them before the room collapsed.

Once we turned the corner I sighed with relief "Guys!" Leo and I shouted.

"Leo, Molly?" They shouted back.

"Did you shut down the collider?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we just finished." Chase answered.

"Then get out of there, fast! The room is about to collapse!" I shouted to them.

But it was no use, with all the noise they couldn't hear us, so Leo and I took matters into our own hands, we ran in and pushed Adam, Bree and Chase out of the way, but Leo got caught under the debris.

"Leo!" We all shouted, running over to the pile of rubble.

"That was supposed to be us." Bree said.

"He didn't need bionics to be a hero." Chase said looking down (I was a hero too, but I wasn't about to point that out)

"He owed me five bucks." Adam said, putting his elbow on future Leo's shoulder-wait- future Leo!

"Wait, if Leo's gone, shouldn't you be gone too?" I asked.

'I don't know this is all new to me." Future Leo shrugged.

"Leo's still in there, Adam dig him out!" I shouted at him.

Adam obeyed and began pulling large pieces of concrete out of the pile, soon to reveal Leo, alive and (hopefully) well "Leo!" We all shouted happily.

"I am so glad you're alive!" Adam shouted, picking him out of the pile and hugging him "You owe me five bucks." He said, holding out his hand.

…

"I am so glad you guys are ok." Mr. Davenport said as we walked into the lab "What were you thinking!" He shouted, motioning for them to go further into the lab.

"And you-" I cut him off.

"You can't do anything to me.' I pointed out.

"-go stand over there." He finished. I smiled and walked over to sit on the counter next to Chase.

"I know you were worried big D. but it all worked out. I-"

"We!" I corrected future Leo from across the room.

"We, changed the course of the mission and saved Adam, Bree and Chase." He finished.

"I think what he means is, if they saved the world, and we saved them, then we saved the world!" Leo said motioning over to me to do the supermen pose.

"Well, now that you guys are safe, it's time for me to get back to the future." Future Leo said, walking over to the time machine that was still sitting on the ground.

"Thanks for coming back to help us." Bree said.

"And for showing me how awesome I turn out." I said.

Leo said a couple of words to himself, and he took off "Wow, I miss me already." Leo said, holding back tears.

"Well, I guess I should head home before my mom has a panic attack." I said, hopping off the counter "I'm glad you guys or ok, but if you ever, go on a life threatening mission again I will not come and help you!" I shouted.

"Yes you will." Chase pointed out.

"Yeah I totally will." I admitted.

"Thanks for saving us Molly.' Bree said coming over and giving me a hug, followed by Adam.

And then there was Chase "Thanks for coming to our rescue." He said.

"No problem, I know you would do the same." I said.

"I would." He said.

I quickly gave him a hug and left the lab.

I glad I saved them, because I honestly don't know what I would do without him- I mean them!

**Review please! I love you!**


	5. Smart and Smarter

**Smart and Smarter! **

I ran up to Bree and the guys after I got my report card "Guys, check it out, I got A+'s in all my classes!" I shouted excitedly.

"Even home ech?" Chase asked.

"No." He sighed "I got an A++ in that." I said excitedly "I make really good cake." I explained.

"Oh great, even Molly did better than me."Ok, ouch "I'm engineered to be the smartest person on the planet and I got an A-." He sighed sadly as he sat down on the bench.

"Well, if you want to feel better, you could sign up for the student of the semester program." Leo told Chase.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Every semester, kids compete to see who can best improve the school. The winner gets free pencils, a bumper sticker, and a cheesy picture of themselves on the wall." Leo said motioning to last year's winner's picture.

"And that picture will show everyone that my brilliance reigns supreme! I'm so gonna win." Chase said, excitedly jumping up from the bench.

"I call your free pencils, wait no, your cheesy picture, oh they both sound so good." Adam was also very excited.

The bell rang, and that meant it was time for home ech "Later losers." I said cheerfully as I walked to class.

….

I walked through the doors to school the next day, and a beam of light shot down from the door way "Molly Jenkins has a perfect attendance record." I smiled and walked over to the guys "I like that new scanner, let's people know I'm smart." I said.

"See, Molly likes it." Chase said, handing me a card with his face on it and some cheesy slogan.

"But, I'm not feeling these cards." I said handing it back to him and tapping his shoulder.

…..

The next time I saw Chase, was at lunch, he put in these stupid scanners to tell us when we had too much food, I was smart and just didn't slide my tray under it.

"Aren't you going to check your nutritional accuracy with my scanner Molly?" Chase asked.

"Nope." I told him simply.

" But, it'll keep you healthy." He pushed as he jumped in front of me.

"My plate is full of carrots and broccoli, I don't need a dang scanner to tell me that I have too much green on my plate."I said trying to get away from him again.

"How are you so good at everything? You get straight A's, you have a perfect attendance record, and you eat healthy all the time." Chase said.

I started laughing "Oh, you think this is for me? No, the carrots are for the bunnies that live in the courtyard, and I'm going to stuff the broccoli in my sisters locker." I told him "And I guess the attendance and grades are just luck." I shrugged, walking off towards the courtyard to feed the rabbits.

…..

I walked into study hall looking for Chase because he was supposed to help me with my math homework "Chase, you were supposed to help me with Algebra in the library." I said walking up to him.

"Sorry Molly, I forgot, Adam's been driving me crazy." He sighed, sitting at a table nearby.

"How so?" I asked, joining him.

" He started running for the student of the semester, and he's winning, how am I supposed to compete with him?" He wondered.

"You have to start think like him, or I guess in Adam's case, not thinking. The reason he's winning is because he' coming up with things the student body actually wants, like vending machines, and rides on party busses. You just have to come up with stuff that let's students have fun during school hours, but at the same time, helps improve the school." I explained to him.

"Wow, that's a great idea Molly!" He shouted.

"I know." I squeaked. Chase ran out of the cafeteria "Wait Chase, my math home- oh who am I kidding he can't hear me." I sighed as a plopped back down in my chair.

…

Apparently Chase ignored the second part of my advice, the part about improving the school, and just went straight the fun part by putting a burger cart in the hallway.

"Hey Molly, your advice totally worked, they love the hamburgers. You want one?" He asked.

"I don't want any of your stinking hamburgers! Chase, you only listened to part of my advice, this is fun for the students, but how does it help improve the school. And plus you never helped me on my math homework, now I won't have straight A's, you know what happens when I don't have straight A's? Neither do I because it's never happened." I told him. Ok, that wasn't the total truth, I actually wasn't doing too good in school until Chase started tutoring me, and I'm not going to lie, I liked the company.

"Sorry Molly, but I'm so close to winning, I promise I'll help you get your grades up after I beat Adam." I growled and stomped off to my next class.

I couldn't wait for this election to be over.

…..

Finally, the results were going to be announced, I couldn't decide who to vote for, so I just wrote in Ryan Gosling. Ha, they were probably so confused.

After not being able to control his patience, Chase ran over and opened the envelope to reveal that he had tied with Adam. Serves him right.

I decided to go over to the Davenport's after school to hang out, and hopefully get some extra tutoring in with Chase.

I walked into the lab, only to be meant by Chase's scream as he flew across the room "Huh, wasn't expecting that." I said as I went to check on Chase.

"He always plays the physical card, this contest was my thing and he's trying to show me up." Chase said.

"He's not trying to show you up, he did show you up, and you made him feel stupid, which is how you always make him feel." Bree said as she walked away.

"Wow, now I'm starting to think she's smarter than you too." Leo said.

"What am I going to do Molly?" Chase asked after Leo was out of the room.

"Lose." I told him.

"What?"

"Lose the contest, make Adam's essay, and tank yours." I told him.

"What kind of advice is that?" He asked.

"The kind that comes from someone who cares about you." He looked confused "Look Chase, you're already super smart, we know you're going to amount to a lot, we have no idea where Adam's going to end up. It's obvious that you'll win plenty of awards in your lifetime, let Adam have this one." I told him before making my way out of the lab.

…..

The next day I was waiting for the results to be announced and wasn't surprised at all when Adam won, after congratulating Adam, I went over to Chase "So I see you took my advice, all of it." I laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was great advice I just wasn't listening fully to the idea of it. And I'm sorry I made your grades drop, I'll make it up to you." He said.

"Yeah you will." I clarified.

"Hey, how about tonight we'll go over factoring polynomials." Chase suggested.

"Oh, sorry, I have a date tonight." I said awkwardly.

"With who?" He asked.

"Grant from chemistry class." I told him.

"You mean the really tall kid with the six and a half pack?" He asked.

"He has a six and a half pack?" I asked excitedly.

"No?" Chase said/asked "Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking away.

How come I'm not more excited about this date?

Oh, I know why….


	6. Mission Space

**Oh, well hi, I don't know if you remember me because I've been so absent lately, I've been really busy, and I don't know how much I'm going to be able to post during the summer, but I'll try my best to do it often. So now that that's said I give you, Mission Space! **

I had been on vacation with my family in London for a couple of months, so I had really missed Bree and the guys. But I was back in San Francisco and I was on my way to the Davenports, really excited to see what I had missed.

I walked through the door and dropped my bags "I'm back!" I shouted, only to be greeted with silence "Aw, I wanted a hug." I made my way down to the lab, which was where they were most likely going to be.

The elevator stopped and everyone turned to face my direction " 'ello governor!" I said in a British accent.

"Molly!" They all shouted as they ran towards me, I was attacked with hugs and questions about London.

"Guys, London was great, and I'd love to tell you about it, but I have some questions for you first." I told them "Ciara told me that she heard from one of her friends, that she saw some kid at school move an object in midair. At first I thought that was impossible, but then I remembered, so are most of the things you guys do so….SPILL IT!" I shouted, causing them to take a step back.

"Ok, I discovered a secret ability, apparently we all have them, but we don't know what they are yet, and mine is Molecular conecious." I have him a blank look "I can move objects without touching them." He corrected himself quickly so I could understand.

"That's…..JUST ABOUT THE COOLEST THING EVER! I haven't been this impressed since I found out you guys were bionic!" I shouted excitedly.

"Well Molly, I have some more news for you, there's this new kid at school, his names Marcus, and he's evil." Leo said, causing some groans from Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Like, evil genius evil, or evil as in he stole your pudding evil?" I asked.

"The second one." Leo said.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"He told me!"

"Oh, so this new kid Marcus just walked up to you and said 'Hey, my names Marcus, I'm new here, oh and I'm evil'" Bree and the guys laughed.

"Oh come on, I thought out of all the people you would believe me." Leo frowned.

"I'm sorry Leo, maybe I need to meet him first to make a full judgment." I told him.

"Well, he's going to be staying here all weekend so-"Leo cut Bree off.

"We don't know that for sure!" Leo shouted.

…..

We all went upstairs to ask Mr. Davenport if Marcus could stay the weekend, I didn't need to be there, I just don't like to be in the lab by myself, it freaks me out.

"Hey Molly, how was London?" Mr. Davenport asked as we walked up.

"Cloudy, rainy, and a bit stuffy, and that was just the people." I told him.

"How can a person be rainy?" Chase asked.

"You'll have to go to London." I told him, nodding my head.

I zoned out for a little while, until the doorbell rang, Chase answered it. It was some dark head kid carrying a bag and a sleeping bag.

"Marcus, we were just talking about you." Chase said.

"Let me catch you up to speed, you're two faced and nobody likes you, goodbye!" Leo said pointing to the door.

"I just love this little guy, he so full of fire." Marcus said, pushing past Leo and onto Mr. Davenport "Mr. Davenport my dad left before my grandma got there and I was all alone, and this is the only place I feel safe…please don't make me leave!" He cried.

"Ok, you can stay." Mr. Davenport caved. His watch beeped.

"What does that mean?" Marcus asked.

"That means it's happy time, why don't you stay over here and be happy, and we'll be happy over there." Mr. Davenport said pointing to the other side of the room, where we all ran to "That's the mission alarm, we have to get down into the lab now, Leo. Molly, distract Marcus." He said.

"What? No, no, noo." Leo protested.

"Calm down worry pants, I'll be up here with you." I felt my pockets "Except for right, now I left my phone in the lab- I mean cab! The toy cab in your room Leo, that's where my phone is, thanks." I corrected myself as Marcus walked up "Later!" I said running away.

…

"Man, I have always wanted to go to space!" Chase said excitedly.

"Well you're about to get your wish." I heard Mr. Davenport say as I walked up to the counter to grab my phone.

"Wait, what?' I asked.

"We have to go to space to stop Mr. Davenport's space station from disintegrating." Adam said.

"First of all : No you're not, second of all : Adam I am very impressed with your use of that big word!" I told them.

"Molly, we have to, this is a rescue mission." Bree explained.

"Can't they rescue themselves? They are working in a space station, aren't they smart?" I asked. Chase pulled me aside.

"Molly, what's going on?' He asked.

"I don't want you going in space." I said simply.

"We'll be fine Molly, Davenports going to talk us through it, we'll be back within an hour, and then we'll watch Wizard of Oz, ok?" He said.

"Alright." I caved. They started to walk out of the lab "Chase!" He turned around "Be careful." He nodded. I gave him a hug before he could leave.

When Mr. Davenport went upstairs to tell Leo about everything, I stayed in the lab, just in case something happened to Chase….and Adam or Bree.

Before I knew it, Marcus came down "Marcus! What are you doing down here?" I asked worriedly.

"I was exploring and I found the elevator, and…here I am!" He said excitedly.

"Here you are." I panicked, and when I panic, I lie "But, you know, you probably shouldn't be down here, it angers Mr. Davenport when people find his….. Laundry room! Yup, his….very high tech laundry room." I messed with some of the buttons "It's all programmable." I faked enthusiasm.

…..

"Hey Molly, hey Marcus…Marcus?!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

"Yup, he found the laundry room." I hinted at Mr. Davenport.

"Oh, yeah, my… laundry room?" He pointed that last part towards me and I just shrugged.

"What are these things?" Marcus asked pointing towards the chambers.

"Those are the….washing machines, you can't have a high tech laundry room without 'em." I said.

Mr. Davenport decided to take Marcus back home "I'll be back before the "rinse cycle" has enough "space" to "land"." He said winking un-controllably.

"Got it, until you're back, I'll make it my "mission" to control the " rinse cycle". But, I think the 'rinse cycle' may need more of a 'pay load'." Leo said.

….

Leo was sitting at the desk, making sure someone was there if the guys called, and sure enough, they did.

"Earth here, commander Duley speaking." Leo said.

"Leo, where's Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"He had to take Marcus home, but he should've been back by now, also, before I forget, I'm gonna need you to bring back a lot of souvenirs, a space helmet, space rocks, space soap, space towels, those tiny little space shampoos-" I pushed him out of the chair.

"Hey guys, what do you need?" I asked, sitting down in front of the computer.

"Well we-" I interrupted Chase.

"Yeah, that's nice, I was wondering, are you guys gonna be back soon, because if not I kind of need to call my mom and tell her I'm going to be late, but if you are then I need to start making the popcorn for the movie. OH, do you guys want caramel or butter, I think butters good, but I'm kind of in the mood for caramel-" They shut the computer down.

"What was that all about?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, I ramble when I get nervous." I told him.

"Stop freaking out so much, they're going to be home in no time." Leo said.

"But what if they're not, what if they're-"

"Right here?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Chase!" I said running towards him "Adam, Bree you're _all_ back!" I corrected myself quickly.

"You ready to watch that movie?" Chase asked.

"Heck naw, I'm going to bed. Later losers!" I said as I walked out of the lab.

**Alright, so, there's that, I hope you enjoyed, and there will be more to come with the whole Molly and Chase thing, so I hope you're ready for that. I'll talk to you guys later!**


	7. Speed Trapped

**Speed Trapped! **

I was sitting in the lab, playing with….I actually don't know what I was playing with, but it looked cool!

"Tonight's the night! The new yogurt shop is opening, 52 flavors and four of them are sugar free!" Chase said excitedly, Bree gave him a weird look "Oh who are you kidding, you passed out the first time you discovered nail polish." He defended himself.

"I've heard of those yogurt places, they get you by charging extra for toppings, so, I'm bringing my own." Adam said, un-zipping his jacket to reveal a ton of little bags full of toppings "You don't even want to know what's in my pants." He said, smacking his thighs "ow, hot butterscotch!" He cried.

"Sorry, but you guys are coming straight home after school, so no flavors, no fro-yo, no hanging with the bro's, peeps, and homies." Mr. Davenport said.

"Bro's, peeps, and homies?" Bree paused "Don't…just…no." She said holding up her hand.

"What's got you so tied up, did they run out of foot stools at the rich guy club." I let out a laugh at Leo's joke.

"Did you forget your friend Marcus almost discovered the lab yesterday?" Mr. Davenport reminded us "If it wasn't for Molly's laundry room cover up he could have discovered our bionic secret." He turned to me "Remind me to give you lying lessons later." He said.

"Oh, so it's our fault that your million dollar home security system didn't stop him?" Bree asked.

"Don't go there super girl! I was getting my beauty sleep, something you might want to try." Eddie said, popping up on the screen in the lab.

"Bottom line, I'm going to be keeping a tighter leash on you three, and Leo it's now your job to keep them in line, and I guess it's your job too Molly, since you're here all the time anyway." Mr. Davenport said walking out of the lab.

"No problem Big D, I may have let one goon get too close, but I won't let anymore Marcus' slip through the cracks, from now on you can call me "The Enforcer"." Leo said, making a dramatic pose.

'Yeah, I'm not calling you that." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

~Theme song~

"The hammer is down people, no more talking to boys, no more talking to girls, no more helping old ladies to their cars.' Leo said, glaring at Bree and the guys.

"I was helping your grandma." Chase defended himself.

"Trust, no one." Leo hissed.

"It's here, it's here, it's here' it's here!" Mr. Davenport shouted excitedly as he came running back into the lab.

"Whatever it is, I hope it came with a big box of masculinity, because I never want to see _that_ again." Eddie said.

We all ran into the garage to see what Mr. Davenport was talking about "Meet the world's first self driving car. Designed by yours truly." Mr. Davenport bragged.

"Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but if we don't leave now, we're going to miss first period." I told everyone.

We said goodbye to Mr. Davenport, and made our way to school.

….

"Bree!" I shouted as I came charging down the school steps.

"Whoa Molly, what's going on?' She asked.

"You'll never believe what just happened to me!" I shouted.

"You broke everyone's ear drums?" Leo asked sarcastically. I grabbed the top of his head and forced him to turn around.

"Grant from Chemistry asked me to go to the yogurt shop with him tonight!" I squealed.

"That's the second time he's asked you out, he must really like you!" She shouted.

"But you said you would keep us company in the la tonight." Chase brought up.

"Can we pretend I didn't say that, because I don't want to be breaking my promise to you guys, but I really want to go on this date!" I pleaded.

"We'll be fine, go on your date." Bree said.

"Have fun you crazy kid!" I heard Adam shout as I ran off.

…

I had gotten my yogurt and was walking to mine and Grant's table, when I saw Bree and the guys….and Mr. Davenport's new fancy car ?!

"Hey guys, what are you doing here, with Mr. Davenport's new fancy car?" I asked them discretely.

"Nothing, just getting some Fro-yo, go back and enjoy your date." Chase said.

I pulled them all aside " Davenport gave Leo and I the job to look after you guys, and that's what I'm going to do." I walked up to Grant "Hey Grant, listen, I'm going to have to help my friends out with something, maybe we can take a rain check?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, anytime that's good for you, is good for me." He said, getting up from the table and leaving.

"He seems nice." Bree said.

"Too nice!' I shouted "All night, it's been, whatever's good for you is good for me. I'm sick of it!" I shouted.

Leo showed up and he started arguing with Bree and the guys "GUUUUUUUYYYYYYYS!" I shouted 'Stop it!" I shouted.

"Look, I don't want to get you guys in trouble, Leo's right, maybe you should go home, but at least get some yogurt first." Marcus said "I'll watch the car."

I started to walk away but Leo grabbed my wrist "No no no no no no, we'll watch the car." He told Marcus. I sat in the driver's seat, and Leo sat in the passenger's seat.

"_Doors closed, acquiring fasted route to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean." _ The voice in the car said.

"Bottom of the what now?" I screeched.

"Help! Help!"

The car took off and Leo and I screamed _"You're final destination is the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, would you like to hear some music until we arrive?" The voice asked. _

"No!" I shouted at it.

"_You said, Disco." _ The voice said.

"No, I did not! Stop lying!" I shouted, tugging at the seat belt.

Leo grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Bree's number "Leo, Molly, where are you?" I heard Bree ask.

I grabbed the phone out of Leo's hands "We're in a car, speeding towards the bottom of the ocean! Do something, or the next time you see us we're going to be fish sticks!" I shouted at the phone.

"Hey, Molly, the left pedal is called a brake, take your foot and step on it." Adam said through the phone.

"Don't you think I tried that already?!" I shouted through the phone.

"If you can't be polite this conversation is over." I rolled my eyes at Adam.

"Guys, I'll use the cell signal to locate the car with my bionic GPS." Chase said.

"Pretty soon, Bree showed up outside the window "Ah!" I screeched.

"Open the door!" She shouted.

"I can't!" I shouted back.

"_If there is a passenger under the age of nine, the child safety locks will always be engaged." _ The voice said.

"I'm 14!" Leo shouted back at it.

"_You are very small for your age." _

"Try the emergency brake." Bree suggested.

"Maybe this is it." I thought, I pulled the lever back, and….it wasn't the emergency brake "That wasn't it!" I cried.

"Hold on Molly, I'm gonna try something." Chase said.

The car started to go crazy " Well Chase, you've completed all 14 of the necessary maintenance checks, all we need is an oil change and we're good to go!" Leo shouted.

"_15 seconds to your destination." _ The computer said.

"Guys, I'm sorry, you're rescuing me when I'm supposed to be looking after you, I guess I'm not a very good enforcer." Leo said.

"No you aren't." Adam laughed.

"_Destination, approaching." _

"Guys, I just want to say that, you're my best friends-" Leo interrupted me.

"Ouch."

"Hey, you got me into this mess, I'm not very happy with you. Anyway, I just want to thank you for being there for me, and Chase-" The car stopped.

"Get me out of here!" Leo said, opening the door and practically falling out of it.

…

"Well, you guys saved my life, but you also almost ended it, so you're not off the hook, I'm gonna be on you like yogurt on Adam's shirt." Leo said.

Noticing this, Adam licked his shirt "That's not yogurt." He said, and licked it again.

"Hey, Molly" Chase stopped after everyone else was out of the lab "What were you about to say before the car stopped?" He asked.

I panicked "Oh, that, I just wanted to tell you…that…I… wanted you to have my yorkie." I lied.

"You're yorkie?' He questioned.

"Yup, if I die young, I want you to have Toto," I placed a hand on his shoulder "I feel like you two have a special bond together." I said, putting my hand into a fist in fake passion.

"I didn't even know you had a dog." Chase said.

"Well, now you do, and now you can start bonding together." And I left the lab before her could ask any more questions.

**Two chapters, in two days! I hope you guys enjoyed, please review, and I'll talk to you later!**


	8. The Plot

**Ok, so I'm going to be doing a series of original chapters, and they're gonna kind of go in the direction I think the show is going in, but, and this might be confusing, I'm going to kind of finish the Marcus story line, but if they finish the season with another version of it, and I also like the way they do it, I'll also add Molly to that episode, but this mini "series" will probably take about three to four chapters (maybe less) to get where I'm trying to go. I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you guys think about my original chapters. **

I was walking down the steps at school when I noticed Chase talking to a girl…wait, what? I walked over to Bree, Adam and Leo to ask them what was going on "Hey guys, are my eyes deceiving me, or is Chase actually talking to a girl? I mean, other than Bree and I." I said.

"Yup, that's Brittany Taylor, Chase has been helping her with her Biology homework for the past month, she's been over at our house every Saturday, and last week, she's asked him out." Bree explained.

"How come I am just hearing about all of this?" I asked.

"Because, your parents won't let you come to our house on Saturdays anymore, ever since spaghetti Saturday went the wrong direction." Leo pointed out.

"Oh yeah, haven't been able to eat garlic bread since. " I shivered at the memory. I snapped out of my terrified daze, when I noticed Brittany and Chase making their way over to us, I realized I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to be around them right now "I've gotta go, tell Chase I said hi." I gave the couple a glance before making my way upstairs, apparently I wasn't paying enough attention so I collided with Marcus.

"Oh, sorry! Hey, Molly, what's going on? You seem like you're upset." He said concerned.

"That's because I kind of am." I said, sitting down on a bench.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marcus asked.

"No, not really." I decided I wasn't good enough friends with this kid to confide in him.

"That's alright, but any time you feel like you need to, just give me a call." He said as he smiled and walked away.

….

"Bree!" I shouted as I walked into the Davenport's living room.

"HI Molly." Tasha said from the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Davenport, have you seen Bree?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen.

"I think they're all down in the lab." She answered.

"Thank you!" I was about to go to the elevator, when the doorbell rang, I turned and looked to see who it was.

Brittany Taylor.

"Hello Brittany, come on in, I'll go get Chase." Tasha said.

"You're Ciara's sister right?" Brittany asked.

"Guess that's my name now." I said while fake smiling, I turned around when I heard the elevator door open.

"There she is!" Chase said as he made his way over to Brittany. Not acknowledging me at all, by the way "Oh, hey Molly." I'd rather go with being ignored.

"Well, now Bree's here, so we can leave. You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let me just go get my bag." She said as she walked upstairs.

'What are you ladies doing, and can I come?" Leo asked.

"Um, A: No you cannot come and B: We're having a sleepover." I told him.

"Oh, that's cool, why doesn't Brittany come?" Chase suggested.

"Oh, no, that's ok, they already have a plan, I don't want to intrude." Brittany said.

Chase gave me a look and I realized I should do the right thing "No, it's totally fine, we can shift it, it'll be fun, I'll tell my mom to swing by your place so we can get your stuff." I said, pulling out my phone to text my mom.

"What's going on?" Bree asked as she came back downstairs.

"I'm going to join your guys' sleep over." Brittany told her.

"Ooooh" Bree started excitedly "This is going to be even more fun!" Um, ouch? Not really sure how to take this.

"Alright, well, let's go, my mom's waiting outside, see you guys later." I said, turning to the people who would not be joining us.

This was going to be a fun night.

…

Bree, Brittany and I were sitting on my floor. We had gotten a pizza and eaten almost all of it, and now Bree and Brittany were talking about Brittany's last date with Chase, and the occasional word from Bree about how she wish Owen would do that with her. I zoned out for a little bit, until, Brittany asked me a question "Who do you like Molly?" She asked.

"Me?" They nodded "Um…well….I don't know…." Total lie.

"Oh, come on, you can tell us." Bree urged.

"Um…ok…" I had to think quick "Marcus?" Good cover.

"Marcus?!" They both shouted.

I shushed them "Not so loud, I have a loud mouth sister down the hall. And it's a new crush so don't think anything of it." I calmed them down. Good save Molly Jenkins…Good save.

…

The sleepover went kind of ok from then on out, I had dropped Brittany off at her house, and now Bree and I were on the way to her house, I was going to hang out there today.

We walked into the lab to be greeted by Leo "Hello ladies, how was your sleepover." Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Molly likes Marcus!" Bree blurted out, covering her mouth right after.

"Bree!" I shouted at her.

"I'm sorry; I had to tell them, it's just too big to hide!" She apologized.

"Oooh, Molly and Marcus sitting in a tree-" I cut Adam off.

"Oh, we're not in middle school anymore Adam, your brain might be, but, could you guys just let it go, I only told Bree and Brittany that to get them off my back, don't make a big deal out of this." I told them.

"I could see you guys being a couple." Chase said.

"Yeah, well, maybe we will be a couple, maybe I'll ask him to the Memorial Day celebration this weekend?" I said nodding "Yeah, that's what I'll do."

"Great, maybe you and Marcus can go on a double date with Brittany and I sometime." Chase suggested.

"Don't push it." I said as I walked out of the lab, and out of the Davenport's house.

….

(Third person POV)

"Is everything set?" A man in a black chair asked.

"Yes, that Molly girl has been driven to Marcus, pretty soon she'll be out of the way, and those lab rats, especially Chase, will be like putty in our hands."

"Well done Brittany, you've proven my doubts about you, continue with the plan, I'll see you on Memorial Day."

…


	9. The Plot Part 2

The** next "installment" of my original chapters! I hope you enjoy, and please review! **

"How about now?"

"No."

"But he's right there!"

"No, Bree."

"I agree with Molly."

"Shut up Leo."

"Just go over there."

"Hey guys, check out what I found in the cafeteria!"

"Ew, that's disgusting!"

"Molly!"

"Ok, ok, I'll go ask Marcus to the Memorial Day dance, just do me a favor and don't listen in, and that includes bionics." I told, mostly to Chase. I put a stray piece of hair behind my hair and walked up to Marcus "Hey Marcus." I said as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Molly, I wanted to ask you something." He said, I guess this would give me some time to think about what I was actually going to say, so I nodded "Do you want to go to the Memorial Day dance with me?" He asked.

"Um, yes?" I guess I sort of agreed.

"Cool, how about we meet outside of the school at 8?" I found myself nodding as he walked away.

I slowly walked back to Bree and the guys "What happened?" Bree asked excitedly.

"I think I was just asked to the dance." I said confused.

'You said no, right?" Leo said hopefully. I gave him a look and moved onto my locker "Come on Molly, you can't go to the dance with Marcus, I'm going to let you in on a little secret" He made sure no one was listening, even Adam, Bree and Chase "You know when we both got into Mr. Davenport's devil car?" He asked, I nodded "Well, it was actually Marcus who set the coordinates and tried to plummet us to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean." He whispered.

"Yeah, ok Leo." I said sarcastically as I shut my locker and started to walk away.

"Come on Molly, you have to believe me, he even came to my house and told me he was bionic." He basically mouthed to me.

'Wait, like, the way Adam, Bree and Chase are?" I asked.

"Yeah, he shot lasers out of his eyes and everything, he tried to kill me." He panicked.

"Alright, if it makes you feel safer, you are allowed to check up on us every…10 minutes, and if you feel like he's going to go all bionic on me, then you can pull the plug." I suggested.

"So, does this mean you believe me?' He asked.

"It means that I'm taking under consideration that your idea may not be as wacky as everyone thinks it is." I summed up.

"Yes! Finally!" He shouted, everyone looked at us and I realized now was the time for one of my terrible lies.

"He…found his first chest hair." I said "He's very proud of himself." Everyone seemed to let it go and move on with their daily lives "No more shouting for you." I pointed at Leo threateningly and walked to class.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV) **

"She was supposed to ask _you_ out." Brittany reminded Marcus as they stood in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? She said yes, and our plan will work out perfectly." He paused "Now if you can just hold up your end."

"Oh please, Chase has no idea I'm not into him, he asked me to the dance, I said yes, now the only thing left to do is to take Molly away, causing all of them to be distraught, then, getting Leo, and they'll come crawling." Brittany said making a motion with her hands.

"We're brilliant, aren't we?" Marcus asked.

"No, I'm brilliant, you're moderately smart." Brittany said smugly.

"I never liked you."

"Somehow, I'm ok with that." Brittany said as she walked away.

* * *

**(Molly's POV) **

Alright Molly Jenkins, first official date, that you actually want to go on (Trent doesn't count as a date, more of a…nightmare) you've got this…oh but these heels are pretty high, what if I fall on my face…or worse…I'm taller than him! Oh, gosh, maybe I shouldn't go… oh who am I kidding, I'll make a bigger fool of myself if I don't go than if I do…I'm just looking forward to the end of this night.

Ok, back to the real world, I was walking to the front of the school to meet Marcus, when I saw him talking to Brittany, they seemed to be arguing, and so, being a Jenkins, I decided to listen "The plan's going to work out fine, what are you so worked up about?" I heard Marcus shout.

"What I'm worried about is that you're not smart enough to handle the girl. As dumb as she is, Molly can have her clever moments, if she even senses something's up, you need to bring her to the place, no matter what time it is." Brittany just totally insulted me.

"But, the man said not to bring her there until 9-" Brittany interrupted Marcus.

"I don't care what he says, if she starts acting suspicious at 8:30, she'll run before nine o'clock, and then who's going to be in trouble with "The man"?" She asked.

"Alright, alright, if she starts acting suspicious, I'll take her to the tower."

"Good, see you then." Brittany said, walking into the school.

"Well, that's odd." I said to myself.

"What's odd?" Chase asked as he walked up from behind me.

"Do, Marcus and Brittany know each other?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because they were just having an argument outside of school, and it sounded like they knew a lot about each other." I said, motioning to where Brittany and Marcus were standing moments ago.

"What was it about?" Chase asked, becoming interested.

"I don't really know, but I'm pretty sure Brittany called me dumb."

"You probably just heard it wrong, I'm sure it was nothing." Chase brushed it off.

"Um, I didn't "hear it wrong" I'm a Jenkins, and even though I'm not very proud of it, my family has been eavesdropping for generations, I've learned from the best and, she called me dumb." I defended my talent.

"Well, I know my girlfriend, and I know she wouldn't say something like that about my best friend." Ouch, I was just best-friend-zoned.

"Well, maybe she's not the girl you thought she was." I suggested, getting a little bit angry.

"What is with you lately? You've been cranky, and you've been avoiding me, you didn't show up for any of our tutoring sessions this week, do you not like Brittany or something?" He asked.

I had to lie, this was supposed to be a normal, awkward-moment-free night, if I told him how I feel now, it could just ruin _everything_, so I just went with "Or something." And began to walk away, when he stopped me.

"Molly," He started, I turned around "You look nice." He said, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks Davenport, you don't look too shabby yourself." I smiled. I liked this, the small jokes, the…friendliness of it all. Sometimes I think if I told him everything it would ruin it all, but then again, it could just make it better.

But definitely not tonight, I was going to let tonight go, unless we run into some life threatening situation and I think I'm going to die, then I'll tell him, but I _highly _doubt that's going to happen…._highly_.

By the time my head was back to reality, my feet had brought me to the front of the school, standing next to Marcus "Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, you look nice." He said (It might have sounded more flattering coming out of Chase's mouth, but I wasn't about to tell him that)

"Thanks, so do you." I pulled it off! Now only two more hours to go…

Or so I thought. ..

* * *

Marcus and I were having a great time, with the occasional check up from Leo, which I had warned Marcus about, and he seemed ok with it…key word; seemed.

Nine O'clock came around, and Marcus pulled me aside "So I overheard Principal Perry talking about a surprise fireworks display outside, and I think I know the best spot to watch it…you wanna go?" He asked.

"Um…" Don't do it Molly, you heard him talking about something like this outside of the school remember? It wasn't the most comforting conversation "Sure." Man, I never listen to myself "Let me just grab my bag." I had borrowed one of my sister's purses to carry my phone and other essentials.

I had put it in my locker though, because I didn't want to deal with it, and who knows what would happen to it if I set it off to the side with no one watching it, I don't want these people looking through my stuff.

When I reached my locker I realized I was being followed "Leo, I said you could check up on my, not that you could stalk me." I turned around to face him.

"But I didn't count on you leaving the building! Where exactly are you going?" Leo asked as I closed my locker.

"Marcus heard about a surprise fireworks display and knows a great place watch the fireworks from, so he's taking me there, isn't that romantic?' I paused for a second "Ew, I sound like my sister." I said disgustedly. I realized Leo wasn't going to let up, so I bargained with him "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll call you in 20 minutes and let you know what's happening." I suggested.

"Uh uh Missy, our deal was I check up on you every 10 minutes." Leo said.

"Fine, I'll call you in 10 minutes." I agreed "Now, I gotta go, have fun the rest of the night Leo, and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." I said finally, as I walked up to Marcus and we continued out the door.

* * *

"So, how far away is this place anyway?" I asked Marcus as we continued down a seemed-to-be-never-ending street.

"It's just right down" He paused as we rounded a corner "here." He finished. We were standing in front of a tall tower that looked like it had been standing since the beginning of time.

"Whoa, what is this place?" I asked in awe.

"People call it the tower, and I have the key, on the fourth of the July, you can see all of the fireworks displays in the city, and Chase mentioned how much you love fireworks, so when I heard about tonight, I just had to bring you here." He explained.

"Wow Marcus, that's really nice, thanks." Why would Chase tell him I love fireworks?

"Hey, no problem, shall we go to the roof?' He asked, smiling.

'We shall." I linked my elbow with his and we made our way up to the roof.

* * *

"Wow, it's amazing up here, Marcus." I told him as we looked out into the city from the roof top of the tower, when I remembered something "Oh, shoot I was supposed to call Leo." I said, pulling out my phone.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Marcus said, pushing my hand down.

"Oh no, it's fine, I'm sure we get really good reception up here." I was so oblivious.

"I mean, I won't let you do that." He said again.

"Oh, are you jealous that I hang out with Leo? Because, if you are, I think I might throw up, because, that wouldn't even happen in a parallel universe." I told him.

"What he's saying Molly, is that, you're not going to be able to make any calls…for a while now."

* * *

"Hey Leo, why are you pacing?" Bree asked as she walked up to her step brother who was about to wear a hole in the school's floor.

"Molly hasn't called in 20 minutes, she said she would call in 10 minutes, and that was 20 minutes ago." Leo said panicking.

"Hey guys" Chase joined the two in the hallway"Have you seen Brittany, she went to the bathroom like…20 minutes ago." He told them.

"Ooh, maybe she had the hot tamales; everyone's getting sick from them." Adam said, joining the group.

"We have bigger problems, Molly left the building with Marcus, and she said she would call in 10 minutes…that was 20 minutes ago." Leo filled them both in.

"Well, where did they go?" Bree asked.

"They went somewhere to watch the fireworks display." Leo said, checking his phone one last time.

"What fireworks display?" Chase asked.

"Apparently Marcus heard about a surprise one that the school was doing, and took Molly somewhere to watch them." Leo said.

"The dance is over Leo, the schools empty, do _you_ hear any fireworks?" Bree asked.

"Oh, I love this game!" Adam shouted.

"Adam, it's not a game, Molly's in trouble, we have to save her!" Chase shouted, starting towards the door.

"Chase, we don't know where they are." Bree reminded him.

Chase thought for a minute "Wait, if Molly has her phone on her I can track the sim-card and find a location." He remembered. He did his bionic thing and turned back to Bree and the guys "There at some place called "The Tower" it's on Grove drive, that's about two blocks from here!" He told them.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go people!" Leo shouted as they all ran out the door.

* * *

**(With Molly, Marcus and Brittany at the tower) **

**(Molly's POV) **

Marcus and Brittany had put me in a giant display case, and hadn't told me anything about what they were going to do to me "So, am I just going to stay in here for the rest of my life?" I asked. They just kept fiddling with the computers in the lab "Did you guys get this case from Mr. Davenport? Because it looks exactly like the ones Adam, Bree and Chase have." No response "Are you at least gonna offer me a drink, cause I could really go for some apple juice right about now-"

"Enough!" Marcus shouted suddenly "Do you ever shut up?" That caught me off guard.

"Reow." I said, making claws with my hands.

"Don't you understand? We've kidnapped you, you're in danger, and pretty soon, you'll be gone…forever." Brittany said.

"You mean, you're going to…" I couldn't even finish my sentence; I just simply made a motion with my finger running across my neck.

"No, don't be silly, we're not going to kill you, we're not monsters." I sighed in relief "We're just going to brain wash you and give you bionic powers to help our master take over the world." Marcus added.

"Wait, so I'd be bionic?" They nodded "Like Adam, Bree and Chase?" They nodded again "I'd be a super hero! Nanananananananana Molly!" I sang, making a super hero pose.

"No! Not a super hero! You'd be more like a….super villain." Marcus said, making a sound that I could not explain.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked.

"It's my evil laugh." He said.

"I told you not to do that anymore, it makes us look ridiculous." Brittany whispered, but I heard her anyway.

"You do that all on your own, hon." I said, smiling sarcastically. I had awoken the beast.

"Do it now Marcus!" Brittany shouted, causing me to jump back a little.

"Not yet, it's not the right time, she isn't angered enough, plus the satellite angles aren't right, it's going to take a while, just work your devilish magic, and it'll be done in no time." Marcus whispered to Brittany. She took a deep breath and turned to me with a devilish grin on her face.

"So tell me, _Molly" _She said my name like it was some kind of disease "What's your family like? Do they care about you, do they say they love you every day, and is your sister nice to you?" She asked.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work, I can control my anger. Unlike some people." I whispered that last part to myself in a sing-songy tone.

"Oh, you're going to be so much less annoying when you're on our side." She rolled her eyes. Guess I didn't whisper quietly enough.

* * *

"There it is." Chase said, pointing to the old tower in front of them "Now how do we get in?' He asked himself.

"Oh, I know, I know!" Adam shouted, raising his hand.

"Let me guess, your answer is "Through a door"?" Bree said sarcastically.

"Man…" Adam said discouraged.

"Oh, I think I see an entrance!" Leo shouted, pointing to a crack in the front of the tall, concrete building.

They approached and examined it "Looks like there's a security code, Adam, can you break down the door?" Chase asked.

"Can I break down the door? That's like asking a dog if it can talk….wait, no, that's not right…" Adam thought for a second.

"Just knock it down!" Chase shouted, and Adam obeyed. He made a dent in the door, and pried it open the rest of the way, and they slipped into the building.

Not knowing that they set off the alarm.

* * *

"Marcus, the silent alarm has been set off." Brittany said as she swerved around in her.

"If the alarm is silent, how do you know it went off?" I asked, examining my nails.

"The security cameras picked up motion in the second terminal." Brittany said, ignoring my question.

"This place has terminals, man; it's like the Kansas City airport up in here." I said shaking my head.

"How is it like the Kansas City airport?" Marcus asked.

"Have you been to the Kansas City airport? It's the most confusing place on earth!" They just rolled their eyes, and pulled up some footage of the front door.

"Someone pried open the door!" Marcus shouted.

"It was those lab rats, they're in the building! I know it…" Brittany said mincingly. She and Marcus left the room quickly after that.

"Are you going to get my apple juice?" I shouted after them. But they didn't come back "They're not getting my apple juice." I said to myself as I plopped down in the giant glass case, my white dress spreading out around me.

* * *

"How do we know which rooms to look in?" Bree asked as they walked down the long hallway, lined with doors.

"I don't know, this place is as confusing as the Kansas City airport." Chase said **(Eh, see what I did there?) **"Ok, let's split up, Bree you go-"

"Chase!" A familiar voice shouted from the end of the hallway.

He turned to see Brittany running towards them, obviously in distress "Brittany, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's Molly, she went...crazy or something! When I went to go to the bathroom at the dance, she grabbed me, and knocked me out, the next thing I know, Marcus and I are in these...display case things, she locked us in there Chase, we just got out!" She rambled on, throwing herself into Chase's unknowing arms.

"Then, where's Marcus?" Bree asked.

"I'm right here!" Speak of the devil...literally.

"Come on guys, we have to get out of here!" Brittany shouted, grabbing Chase's hand and attempting to drag him out of the building.

"You actually expect us to believe that Molly Jenkins actually locked you guys up in here?" Leo asked.

"Leo, don't say anything, I believe them." Chase said, holding up his hand to signal Leo to shut up "But, I don't want to leave, we can't let Molly get away with this, I want to find her." He said, releasing his hand from Brittany's grasp and walking towards where Marcus and Brittany had come from.

"Chase-" He interrupted Bree.

"No, no one can convince my otherwise, I'm facing her." And with that, he vanished through the door way.

"Has, he gone mad?" Leo asked.

"No, haven't you been paying attention Leo? Molly's the one who went crazy, keep up!" Adam shouted.

"He's right, I don't know what happen, she just went completely psycho, saying she was going to brainwash us or something." Marcus explained.

"And Chase doesn't stand a chance against her alone, we have to go help him, come on, this way!" Brittany shouted as her and Marcus ran to where they were keeping Molly "This is going to be easier than I thought." She whispered to Marcus.

"We're killing 5 birds with one stone." Marcus whispered back as he looked over his shoulder to see if Adam, Bree and Leo were following them. They looked confused, but they were following them...

Guess we'll see how this turns out...

* * *

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz, we hear he is a Wiz of a Wiz, if ever a Wiz there was, if ever oh ever a Wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, BECAUSE! Because of the wonderful things he does! do do do do do do do do. We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oooooooooz!" I sang quietly to myself as I played with the tool on my dress.

I looked up when I heard voices coming from the other room "Chase be careful, you don't know what she's capable of!" That was Brittany.

"I don't care wh-" I could just barely realize that it was Chase walking through the doorway, when he paused, and looked me in the eyes.

"Chase!" I shouted, pressing my hands up against the glass "What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

"I could ask you the same thing." Looked confused as he turned behind him to look at Brittany.

"I was kidnapped by your psycho girlfriend and Marcus! They never even gave my apple juice." I glared at Marcus and Brittany through the unbreakable glass.

"She's lying!" Marcus and Brittany shouted.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all looked at each other and started laughing "Molly can't lie! It's physically possible!" Bree said with a laugh.

"Yeah! Hey!" I shouted.

"Well that's obviously what she wants you to think." Brittany told them, looking into Chase's eyes "Chase, you have to believe me, she's not right in the head-"

"Excuse me? I'm the one who's not right in the head? This from the woman who's working for a man who's trying to take over the world!" I shouted.

"Is this true?" Chase asked.

"No." Brittany said, at the exact same time I said "Yes"

"Chase, who are you going to believe, you're girlfriend, or some weirdo who has gigantic feet?" Brittany asked him, taking a hold of his hands.

"Hey, they're not gigantic, they're just...wide!" I wined, as I looked down at my bare feet, I had disregarded my heels a long time ago, they were pushed to the back of the class case.

"I believe..." Chase seemed to be in deep thought "You." He said, looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Chase-" I interrupted Bree.

"It's fine Bree, he's obviously made up his mind, do with me what you want." I said, spreading my arms out.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Well, Mr. I-believe-my-girlfriend-who-I-met-a-month-ago, they're planning on brainwashing me and making me bionic so they can help their boss take over the world." I told them.

"What?" Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase asked.

"Oh, I guess you were going to find out sometime." Marcus said casually pushing a button, causing a cage to fall on top on Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo "You see, our master wants to take over the world, cliche, I know, but he wants to do it anyway, and we need you guys out of the way, and Miss Molly here to help us. We don't have enough bionics to do the job, and Molly will hold the last of the powers we need to get it finished." Marcus explained.

"And, I know you're wondering, why don't we just go brainwash you guys and we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble. Well, believe me, I wanted to, but the boss sees something...special in Molly, so he wouldn't let us just use you. But he _does _want us to get rid of you...so, after we deal with Molly, you guys will go too." Brittany said, getting closer to my case "Now, Molly, what were you saying earlier, about controlling your anger well?" She asked.

"You can't break me." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say," She turned her voice volume down to a whisper "it's a shame, that Chase believed me instead of you, I mean, I thought you guys were meant to be, obviously he thinks otherwise." She lingered for a little bit, before turning around, and heading to the control panel. I started breathing heavily, and my face got red "Oh, I think you're losing control of your anger just in time Molly."

"What does she mean?" Chase asked.

"She needs to be angry enough at the world for the transaction to work." Marcus explained "Don't worry Molly, the transaction will only take 10 minutes and it will only hurt...a lot." He smiled a devious smile, as him and Brittany walked out of the room.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" I shouted at them.

"We're in a cage!" Adam said, gripping the bars.

"You have super strength." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah." He pulled apart two of the bars and stepped through them, followed by Bree, Chase then Leo.

"Alright, we have 10 minutes-"

I interrupted Chase "We know that, just get me out of here!" I shouted as red lights started to flash on in my case.

"Molly, calm down, being angry won't help your situation! Try to think of happy memories." Chase told me.

I closed my eyes and thought hard...

_Chase came sulking over to me "So, who was right?" I asked._

_"Molly was right…" He answered sadly._

_"Who should you listen to more often?"_

_"Molly."_

_"Who should you dance with?" I asked._

_"Molly." Chase smiled._

_"I was going to say Margret Simpson over there, but ok." I joked. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the dance floor. _

* * *

_"Molly, what's going on?' He asked._

_"I don't want you going in space." I said simply._

_"We'll be fine Molly, Davenports going to talk us through it, we'll be back within an hour, and then we'll watch Wizard of Oz, ok?" He said._

_"Alright." I caved. They started to walk out of the lab "Chase!" He turned around "Be careful." He nodded. I gave him a hug before he could leave. _

* * *

_But what if they're not, what if they're-"_

_"Right here?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me._

_"Chase!" I said running towards him "Adam, Bree you're all back!" I corrected myself quickly._

_"You ready to watch that movie?" Chase asked._

_"Heck naw, I'm going to bed. Later losers!" I said as I walked out of the lab. _

"I'm almost hacked in, you're doing great Molly, help her out guys!" Chase shouted at the bystanders.

"Um...' Bree thought "Oh, I have something! We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz-" Leo and Adam soon joined in by her hand gestures.

"We hear he is the Wiz of of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was-" Chase started to sing along as he typed on the computer "If ever oh ever a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, BECAUSE! Because of the wonderful things he does, do do do do do do do do, we're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" The lights stopped flashing in my case, and everyone smiled.

"We did it!" Chase shouted.

"Thanks guys, now get me out of this d-" I was cut off by the bottom of the case caving in, causing me to plummet down. I hit the ground with a thud, and groaned.

"Ha, you actually think we were just going to leave you guys in that room by yourselves, you think we're stupid?" Brittany asked.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"Molly?" I heard Chase shout. I looked up, the floor was still open in my case.

"Hey guys, you might want to get down here." I said as Marcus grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet, still not releasing my arm.

"Don't worry Molly we'll save you! Just...stay put?" Bree said.

"Like I have a choice!" I shouted back at her.

The bottom of the cage closed "Alright, let's get this party started shall we?"Brittany said. They put me in another case, but this one was a little different, it had nozzles attached at the top, like they were going to spray me with something.

"Alright Molly, you'll feel a little pinch and then your life will be changed forever." Marcus told me as he stood over the control panel.

The room I was in was a lot bigger than the one I was in before. This one just looked like a giant warehouse with control panels smacked into the middle of it. I scanned the walls looking for an escape, if I could ever get out of this case. Wait! A door! If I can somehow get out of this case, I could probably make it to the door before they could catch me.

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps from down the hall "Don't worry Molly, you'll feel better once you're turned into a bionic." Brittany said.

"I doubt it." I stalled her from turning around and noticing Bree and the guys.

"Oh, no, it'll be great, you'll have bionic powers, we've been watching you for a while now Molly, and we believe that you deserve this, the boss believes you could be like a...Dorothy Gale to our Land of Oz." Marcus said.

"Aw, Marcus, after that Wizard of Oz reference I would totally go out with you, it's too bad you're a PSYCHO!" I shouted loud enough to allow Chase to sneak up and release the case door so it would open.

"Molly, run!" He shouted.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"We'll be right behind you, go!" Chase shouted.

I contemplated it, but I decided I wasn't going to take any chances, just as Marcus looked like he was going to attack Chase, I jumped on his back "Get off me!" He shouted.

"No!" He tried to shake me off "Ha, you can't shake me off, I've done this to my brother plenty of times!" I shouted.

"You have a brother?" Leo asked from across the room.

"Yeah, he goes to Harvard!"

"Wow, impressive!" Chase shouted.

"Enough!" Brittany shouted.

"Reow." everyone minus Marcus and Brittany said.

She came over and pried me off of Marcus "Ow! Watch where you grab handsy!" I said as I straightened out my dress

"This has gone on for too long, I'm doing the injection myself!" She grabbed a needle from the top of the counter and stabbed it into my arm.

I screeched in pain as I dropped to the floor.

And suddenly, a memory flashed through my head as my music note necklace hit the ground.

_"So...a month in London, that should be fun." Chase said as we walked down the school hallway. It was completely deserted, that wasn't strange considering it was 4 O'clock_ _and school ended at three. _

_"Yup, it'll be nice, I'm just not looking forward to the plane ride." I told him. _

_"Are you afraid of flying?" He asked. _

_"No, I love flying, I just have to sit next to my sister." _

_"I don't know why you think she's so bad." I gave him a look "Just kidding, I understand why." We walked in silence for a while "Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something." He said, reaching into his back pocket. _

_"Chase I-" _

_"No, I picked it out for your birthday, but you're not going to be here, so..." He pulled a black box out and handed it to me. _

_I opened the velvet box and examined the necklace "Chase, it's beautiful." It was a simple silver treble note necklace "Thank you." _

_"Hey, no problem, what are friends for, other than saving you from falling ceilings." I threw my head back and laughed. _

_"Yeah, still never saving you again." _

_"But I'll save you." _

_"Yeah, because it's my turn to be rescued." _

_"Oh, so we're taking turns now." _

_"Yup, and I get an extra one considering you're bionic and I'm not." _

_"Well, hopefully we won't have to rescue each other too often." My phone beeped as Chase ended his sentence. _

_"Oh, that's my mom, she said I have to start packing." I put my phone back in my pocket "I'll see you soon?" _

_"Yeah, see ya." _

"Molly? Molly, can you hear me?" I couldn't make out his face, but I could tell Chase was the one speaking. I tried to respond, but I couldn't get my voice to work "Don't try and talk, help is on the way." And with that, my vision went from blurry to black.

* * *

"What if she doesn't wake up, then I'll be stuck with you bozos!"

"Man, hospital pudding is the best."

"Adam, we're not in a real hospital."

"Her heart rate seems to be fine."

"Come on Mol's wake up."

"Even after being kidnapped her hair still looks great."

"Who let my sister in here?" I croaked as my eyes finally opened.

"Molly!"

"Why aren't I in a real hospital?" I asked as I looked around and discovered the Davenport's living room around me.

"Well, Leo thought it might be a problem if we called 911 because they would ask to many questions. And along with being a genius I also have medical training." Mr. Davenport explained

I tried to sit up "No, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Chase said.

"I'm perfectly capable of sitting up on my own." I said grumpily "What happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Well, Chase pulled the needle out of your arm."

"Bree tied Brittany and Marcus to a pole." I smirked at my best friend.

"And then Leo called me, and here we are." Mr. Davenport said "Now Molly" He frowned "I'm not exactly sure if the injection worked or not, Brittany seemed to know what she was doing, but I need to run some tests, just to make sure. Now if it did work, and you have bionic abilities, they're most likely removable, because you weren't built to survive with them, so I'm not worried about that. But, Molly, they came for _you _for a reason, do you have any idea why?" He asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that Brittany and Marcus' boss thought I was special." I told him "And that Chase believed Brittany, over me, when I was right!" I shouted.

"Oh, please, I never believed her, I just wanted her to think I did, I thought that if she believed I was on her side, it would give me a better chance of saving you." Chase explained.

"You could have told me that."

"No, no I couldn't have."

"So, what happened to Marcus and Brittany?" I asked.

"They're still tied to the pole, we sealed the door when we left, so that should give us some time, but I doubt they're gonna come after any of us again." Bree said

"You know, none of this would have happened if you guys had believed me about Marcus." Leo told us, sitting on the foot of my bed. I took that to my advantage and kicked him in the butt, causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"Well, I'm just going to run this blood through some tests and we'll see if I can find anything." Mr. Davenport said, pulling a needle form my arm.

"Did you just take some of my blood?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's better if you're not paying attention, that way you don't freak out seeing the blood coming out of your arm." Mr. Davenport said calmly getting up and walking towards the elevator.

"Um...we're gonna...go get some more pudding...from the lab!" Bree said pulling Adam and Leo out of the room.

"So, I guess it's my turn to save you now." I said.

"Don't worry about it, I don't think any of us will need saving anytime soon."

"Don't get my hopes up." I said, laughing.

"Well, I'm gonna let you get some rest." He said getting up.

"Chase. I'm in the middle of your guys' living room, I'm not gonna go to sleep." I said pulling the light blue sheets off of me to reveal my white dress. I stood up and almost stumbled to the ground.

Chase grabbed my forearms and I steadied myself "Whoa, be careful." I looked up at him. He was still holding my arms. I looked into his blue eyes. His sparkling blue eyes, and he inched closer to my face, and right before our lips were about to touch-

"MOLLY!" Came a shout from down the hall. Chase and I jumped apart and I faced the hallway. Leo emerged "You're gonna want to come down here." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...the injection worked...you're bionic."

* * *

**Well, ok, that was a long chapter, almost 7,000 words. And a very eventful one. I'll probably continue into the beginning of the next chapter with this story line , but then I'll go into the episode that will air tonight, which I'm _really_ excited about! I hope you guys enjoyed, please review, and I'll talk to you later!**


	10. Parallel Universe

**Parallel Universe! **

The elevator doors opened and I ran up to Mr. Davenport "I'm bionic?" I asked.

"Leo!" Mr. Davenport shouted at him.

"What? I wanted to see what her reaction was." He started laughing "Your face!" He said as he mimicked my face when he told me I was bionic.

"So, I'm not bionic?" I asked hopefully.

"No, the injection failed, the only thing wrong with you is that you drink way too much apple juice."

"I've been told that before." I said nodding.

"So, she's completely fine?" Chase asked, I totally forgot he was there, this just got a whole lot more uncomfortable.

"No, she's fine. Now I suggest we all get some sleep, Molly, can I drive you home?" Mr. Davenport offered.

"No, I wanna walk, need some time to really register what happened tonight." I said, making my way towards the elevator.

'I'll go with you." Chase said.

"No!" He looked at me weird "I mean...I've done this walk a million times, it's basically around the corner, I'll be fine...bye!" I said, speed walking towards the elevator.

"See you tomorrow at movie night?" Bree shouted behind me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I shouted back as the elevator doors shut.

Could things get anymore awkward?

* * *

Apparently things could get more awkward. Without really thinking I had agreed to sit through a movie with the Davenport's, this outta be fun.

I was about to leave, I was actually about to open the door, when I heard a noise right outside the window. I screeched and jumped behind the couch.

What if it was Marcus? Or worse, Brittany!

I couldn't go out there, no one would have any idea where I was, then they could really turn me bionic, I had to call someone. I quickly found Bree's number and clicked send.

"Hello?"

"BREE!" I shouted.

"Molly, where are you, you're missing the movie, and why do you scream so loud?" She asked.

"There was a noise, outside of my house, and I think someone is out there, and I think it might me Marcus or Brittany, and I don't think I can leave my house." I whispered.

"Molly, I doubt anyone is outside, just come over, there's nothing to be scared of." There was another sound after Bree had spoken.

"Ah! Bree I'm so scared!" I screeched.

"Alright, calm down, I'll be there in a second." The phone made the tone noise like someone had hung up, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Ah!"

"Molly, it's me." Bree's voice was muffled by the door, but I could still hear her loud and clear.

I scrambled up form my place behind the couch and got up to let her in " Oh thank goodness." I sighed, giving her a big hug.

"Alright, hold on." She said as she sped away. Within less than 5 seconds, we were standing in the Davenport's living room "Molly, you can open your eyes now." I realized I was still clinging to Bree's waist and I had my eyes cringed shut, and I opened them slowly, to see the whole Davenport household (minus Leo) staring at me. I still didn't let go of Bree's waist though.

"Ok, come on." Chase grunted as he pried me off of Bree, but I just latched right back onto him. Which, I'm not gonna lie, did feel kind of nice.

"Molly, sweetie, what's going on?" Tasha asked as I was finally brave enough to let go of Chase.

"I don't know, ever since Marcus and Brittany kidnapped me, every little thing freaks me out. I can't sleep, every sound makes me jump, I can't even watch Scooby Doo anymore! SCOOBY DOO FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you love Scooby Doo." Bree said consolingly.

"Let's just finish the movie, and will figure out something to help you after that." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase went up and slammed the front door, causing me to jump into Adam's arms.

"Hey, I caught you this time." He said smiling. He reached out for a high five and as I reached to give him one, he dropped me on the ground.

* * *

**In the ****parallel universe, Leo's POV **

Ok, this place, was freaky weird. My mom's a genius, Big D's a lab assistant, principal Perry takes care of my every need, and Adam, Bree and Chase have no idea who I am, and act really weird. I can't wait to see Molly. Speak of the devil.

"What's popping corn?" I asked as I walked up to her. What was up with her clothes today? Did someone call in the nerd train.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked quietly as she turned to me, which made me realize she was wearing glasses.

"It's me, Leo!" I shouted, spreading out my arms. She just raised her eyebrows at me like she was waiting for some other indication that she should know me "We're best friends? Known each other since we were in 7th grade?" I hinted, but she just shook her head "Oh, I know, I'll tell you stuff about yourself. Um...you drink apple juice like it's water, your favorite movie is Wizard of Oz, you want to be a mermaid when you grow up, and you like a guy named Chase." I said.

"Um, I hate apple juice, Wizard of Oz freaks me out, I'm afraid of water, and the only Chase I know is the quarter back, and he's too brainless for my taste...not that I should be picky, it's not like every guy in the school is asking for my number." She said. Who was this person and what did she do with Molly? Molly doesn't wear glasses, and, even though she hasn't officially admitted it, she's totally in love with Chase, and he feels the same way, everyone knows it but them.

"Hey look, little weirdo is hanging out with the royal shyness." Bree said as Her, Adam and Chase came into the hallway where Molly and I were standing.

"And, that's my cue to leave, Henderson's give me the creeps." She whispered the last part to me. Was this Molly scared of everything? She walked towards the cafeteria and as she passed the Henderson's she shivered.

I can not wait to get out of here!

* * *

**Back to reality  
**

"I was so attached to that dog."

"Why'd you guys let me watch that movie?" I cried.

"Guys, I'm back, I'm back!" Leo shouted as he came running into the living room "I was in the parallel universe!" The what?

"Leo, honey, I know I grounded you from TV but that doesn't mean you can fill your spare time making up lies." Tasha said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not lying, Big D's machine worked, I went to a parallel universe where you were a genius, Big D was your lab assistant who didn't have a single working invention, Adam, Bree and Chase weren't bionic, and Molly was a fraid of everything, including water!"

"Leo, that's ridiculous." Chase said standing up off of the couch.

After I also stood up I said "Yeah Leo, if I was scared of water how would I become a mermaid?" Everyone in the room gave me a weird look "What?" I sighed "Look can we just get on with my problem of being terrified of everything, I could seriously use a good night's sleep."

"Yes, while we were watching the movie I remembered an invention that I created a while back, it's called the memory sweeper. I didn't remember it till now because I might have accidentally used it on myself. But what it does, is the super sonic flash is so bright, it flows to the part of your brain that stores your memories and erases all the memory that you have from a certain amount of time. Unfortunately, the effects are only temporary, but hopefully by the time we have our memory back, Marcus and Brittany will be long gone. What do you think Molly?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Will I still have all my limbs?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Will I still have all my_ senses?" _

"Yes."

"Will it make me a mermaid?"

"No."

"Eh, let's do it anyway."

"Now, we're going to have to wipe all of our memories, so that we don't all slip up and remind Molly of the memories she lost, cause, let's face it, we're all a bunch of big mouths." We all nodded in agreement "Alright, let's go down to the lab and get this done."

**~Screen Flip~ **

"Ok, so after I wipe all of our memories, we will all forget everything that's happened in the past 3 days, Molly would have never asked Marcus out, the dance never happened, and most importantly, Marcus and Brittany never captured Molly." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Um, could I just have a moment?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I walked towards the back area of the lab. I thought I was alone, but when I turned back around, Chase was standing there.

"Are you ok Molly, I thought you wanted this." He said.

"I do, I know it's for the best but, when we "wake up" or whatever, you'll still be dating Brittany."

"Yeah, I guess I never thought of it like that." He thought for a moment "Does that...bother you?" He asked.

"Look, I guess now's as good a time as ever to tell you since we're about to get our brains zapped-"

"No, I want to talk first. I _really _like you Molly. Ever since you first walked up to us on our first day of school. I like everything about you, your smile, your laugh, how you see the good in every person except for your sister."

"Yeah, I really don't like my sister." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow at me "Oh right, um, I'm not sure if this comes as a surprise but...I really like you too! There, phew, I'm glad that's off of my chest!" I sighed "So, we won't remember what happens at this moment after our brains get zapped?" He nodded yes "Well then, here goes nothing." I put my hands on either sides of his face and crashed our lips together.

"Yes!"

"Finally!"

We heard shouts as we pulled apart "I'm happy for you guys, now put on these safety goggles and let's forget this ever happened." Mr. Davenport said handing us a pair of white goggles. We walked back into the main part of the lab, all of us had on our goggles "Are you ready?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I took one last look at Chase, the boy I was pretty sure I could totally and completely fall for and turned back to Mr. Davenport "Yes, I'm ready." He pulled out a silver stick, similar to the one in the Men in Black movies, and a bright light filled the room.

* * *

We were all standing in the lab talking about-well, I actually can't remember what we were talking about "What was I talking about again?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I can't remember." Chase said, he felt his lips "What is on my lips?" He licked his lips "And why do they taste like...apple flavored lip gloss?"

Wait, I have apple flavored lip gloss...gonna keep this thought to myself "I have no idea what's going on, all I know is, I'm exhausted and you guys are acting weird so...later." I tried to act natural as I did a little wave and speed walked out of the lab.

Something odd is going on here, but I'm WAY too tired to find anything out now, I just need to go to sleep, and try and get this weird tingly feeling off of my lips.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The whole "Molly's bionic" thing isn't over and done with yet, you'll just have to wait and see about that. I hope you liked the whole bit about Molly wanting to be a mermaid, that's actually an inside joke between me and my friend Katie, we joke about how we're going to be mermaids together when we grow up, so I told her about my story and she asked if I could make my character want to be a mermaid, so that will probably come up A LOT, so you might as well get used to it. Talk to you guys soon! **

**Emma**


End file.
